The Pefect Life Right?
by Lost.In.The.Sound.Of.Her.Voice
Summary: Just a Brooke and Samantha story with some twists and turns. Rated T because you never know with me!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: So first story here guys so go easy on me! Just and Brooke and Samantha story. One thing to point out is that Sam is a footballer/Soccer player (I'm just calling it soccer since obviously it's based in America) but that's about the only change… I think!! Well I hope you enjoy Oh and remember reviewing is sharing the love =]**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything **

Chapter 1

Samantha Walker. A young teenager who herself was once lost but she found a certain person who changed her life. Well that person found her, sleeping in the back of a car to be precise, and she changed her life, for good, for better and forever. She changed her life in about the space of a year, the best year of Samantha's life all due to one person, Brooke Davis.

* * *

"Samantha!" No answer. "Samantha!?" Muffled groans. "For the last time Sam…" Brooke's motherly tone was something Sam was familiar with every morning.

She was a teenager, what did Brooke expect, teenagers loved to sleep; it was just as plain and simple as that.

Brooke was just about to break Sam's door down when she casually opened it nearly sending Brooke flying onto the floor.

"Morning Sam, cheery as ever Sweetheart!" Sam chose to ignore Brooke's sarcastic comment and sat down on the breakfast stool. Brooke calmly as she could walked over to Samantha; she wanted to throttle that kid!

"Sam, seriously, every morning I shout myself hoarse trying to wake you, ever heard of an alarm clock?" Brooke was thrusting a spatula in front of Sam to emphasise her anger. All of a sudden Sam threw her hands up into the air.

"Please no! Not the Spatula, not again" Sam pretended to quiver and cry. Brooke tried to hide her smile.

"Ugh, fine I'll let you off this time" Brooke teased playing along. Little did she know Haley had walked in on this ordeal.

"Oh my god…Haley…How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to know that you beat your daughter with a spatula! Honestly I thought you'd have more style, maybe a whisk or something" The three girls couldn't help but laugh.

Haley James Scott. Wife, Mother and teacher. Haley is the one Sam has to thank the most for her new life with Brooke. Haley introduced the two. After much persuasion Brooke took Sam in and it turned out to be the best decision she ever made. Sam had Brook. Brooke had Sam.

Sam grabbed a slice of toast and darted back into her bedroom, she knew Haley would leave without her if she wasn't ready in time.

"How is Miss Davis this beautiful morning?" Haley smiled as she made her way over to Brooke.

"Miss Davis is perfect, apart from having a pain in my ass that goes by the name of Samantha" Brooke raised her voice a little for that end bit.

"I heard that"

Brooke rolled her eyes, ironically Sam was doing the exact same thing on the other side of the door.

Haley lowered her voice "So…have you got them?"

Brooke knew exactly what she was speaking about. Brooke just smiled, nodded and pulled out a booklet of papers that was in t he drawer in front of her. Adoption Papers. Brooke quickly placed them back into the drawer as Sam came out of her bedroom.

"Come on Tutor-Mom, Let's go!" Haley raised an eyebrow. "That's Mrs Scott to you!"

Brooke chuckled as Sam left the house, hopefully by tonight Sam would be calling her 'Mom'. Haley turned around and gave Brooke a wink as if she knew exactly what she was thinking. Brooke knew everything would work out fine… _But what if it doesn't _she thought…

"Shut up Brooke, stop being paranoid!" She squinted her eyebrows "God I'm even speaking to myself these days, ugh I'm doing it again!" Brooke just laughed at her stupidity.

She couldn't think what her life would be like without Sam. She was everything to her. Brooke couldn't have been any more proud of Sam; she had come so far in a year. And it was all because of her, she had given her a stable environment, love, care and the odd grounding but that was what made Sam who she was today. And there was the support of her two best friends, Peyton Sawyer and Haley James Scott. Brooke has been the happiest she'd been in a long time all down to one teenage girl.

Brooke got ready for work and headed over to Clothes Over Bro's. "This day better go fast" muttered Brooke as she sat down at her desk. All she wanted to do was go home and spend the evening with Sam. Her Daughter.

* * *

Haley pulled up outside Tree Hill High School. Sam slouched staring out the window.

"You okay?" Haley asked concerned over the teenager's silence. Sam always had chat on the journeys to school.

"Just thinking" Sam paused "It's the Saints on Saturday"

"Oh yeah, forgot 'bout that. You nervous?"

The Saints. Not the most talented of soccer teams but most definitely the roughest team. Last game Jennifer Fox just about broke Sam's leg, well she fractured it, but Sam was still pissed. She was out for months and its taken hard work for Sam to get back to the player she was. This all happened before Brooke and before Tree Hill. Sam had been playing for North Carolinas best and was on her way to be called up to play for America under 17's. But Jennifer killed this dream for Sam. In a split second it was all over. She had never told Brooke, she knew she'd worry.

Sam lied "No No. Me? Nervous. No reason to be so why should I be just a friendly not like anyone's gona break my leg or anything" this statement was rushed and took Haley aback. "I gotta go, see you in English Lit. Mrs S!" Sam jumped out of the car and jogged into the school grounds. Haley stared at her until she couldn't see her

"Man that kids odd, but you gat to love her!"

* * *

Sam walked about in her own little world. IPod on, earplugs' in. _'It's only a friendly' _she thought _'Maybe she doesn't even play for them anymore'. _The real soccer season started in a few months but Sam was already on a strict pre-season regime. Every week or so her coach would organise a friendly, usually against teams that were from different states. _'After Saturday I won't have to see her again.' _There was a small chance that they would meet in the Regional cup but Tree Hill High had never made it to the final so the two teams had never met before. _'90 minutes Sam, you can handle that.' _Sam sighed and headed to he first class. "This day better go fast" Sam muttered as she sat down. All she wanted to do was go home and spend the evening with Brooke. The thought of brook made Sam smile. She really had made her soft. She never thought she'd find anyone that cared for her as much as Brooke. She loved her like a mom. All she really wanted was for this to be official. Sam lost her thoughts "Samantha Walker?" Mrs Turner called. Sam raised her hand and nodded. But it didn't sound right, not now. What she wanted to hear was 'Samantha Davis'.

* * *

"Hey Sam, wait up!" It was Sam's best friend Melissa. Sam turned and gave Mel their signature high-five.

"Hey friend. How's things? You all good for Saturday?"

Melissa nodded and squealed with excitement. "Our first game in months, of course I'm ready. Speaking of the beautiful game, fancy having a kick about tonight? It's this girl's 5-a-side league I've started, nothing serious. What do you say, can't leave a friend hanging?"

"I suppose so, how can I say no to a face like that. But I'll have to check with Brooke first."

"What? Still no Mom?" Melissa knew all about Sam's life at the present moment.

"We'll see. Now come on let's head over there now and see what Brooke has to say". The two girls headed for the school doors and made there way to Clothes over Bro's.

* * *

Brooke was working on some new designs when the chimes on the door rang. To her surprise it wasn't Sam but a boy maybe a couple of years older than Sam. This is odd to Brooke she isn't used to having many men in her store let alone boys.

"Hi can I help you?" A puzzled Brooke asked.

"Yes I'm looking for someone, goes by the name Samantha Walker? I sometimes see her coming in here…"

Brooke looked on in shock _'Stocker much'_ Brooke played dumb "I'm sorry I've never heard that name. Now if you don't mind I'm just about to close so…" Brooke gestured to the door. The boy just nodded and left. "Woah! What the hell" Brooke was worried "Who'd be asking for Sam?"

* * *

Five minutes had gone by when the two girls strolled into Brooke's store.

"Hey Brooke" Sam shouted "Where you hiding?" Brooke strutted out from the back of the store with the biggest smile ever. She had decided on not telling Sam about the Boy.

"Hey knucklehead" Brooke embraced Sam. Sam would have pulled away from anyone's hugs but Sam loved a good old squeeze from Brooke.

"What owes me the pleasure?" Brooke genuinely asked. "How are you Melissa, looking good by the way!" Melissa always had great style, Brooke would let Mel borrow some clothes from the store sometimes – free advertising and all- and today she was wearing some of Brookes.

"Yea I know" joked Melissa "There from this great designer. Don't know if you've hear of her" Brooke couldn't help but laugh.

"I was wondering if it would be okay to go out tonight. Melissa asked me to this football kick about. Nothing serious and it just for an hour starting at 8" Sam asked hopefully. "I was just gona go back to Melissa's, have dinner there and go with her if that's okay?

Brooke thought for a good while, adoption papers on her mind. "If you don't mind could you maybe just swing by ours and I'll drop you off there I need to speak to you about something?"

"Yeah sure is that okay Mel?"

"Of course, see you there S. Walker"

"Yeah see you later M. Bradford" Brooke laughed at this.

"Stealing my nick names – P. Sawyer? B. Davis? Sound familiar kid?"

"Well its catchy, you's are saying it all the time these days, it's just kinda rubbed off on me I guess"

Brooke just smiled.

* * *

Brooke was sitting on her couch flicking through the channels. She wasn't even taking in what was on; it was just a way of passing time. She was starting to get agitated. 4:55. "Come on Sam, where are you?"

Just then she heard the click of the door handle. Brooke shot up and turned the TV off and went to greet Sam with a hug.

"Hey come on, a kids got to breath a little" But Brooke didn't let go. She felt Sam give in and put her hands around her back.

"Thank you" Brooke heard a small whisper in her ear. Eventually Brooke released Sam from her grasp.

"So…What's got you today? I'm pretty sure you've had that ear-to-ear smile on all day and two hugs in one day with no reason…"

"Do I need a reason to give my daughter a hug now?" Teased Brooke but she noticed that Sam's smile had gone. "Sweetie, what's the matter?" Brooke walked over to her daughter and put her hands on her shoulders.

"Can we talk about something?"

"Yea sure honey but let me get one thing that I think might just put a smile on your face!"

'_Not the best time Brooke. Can't we just talk? The only thing that would make me happy is if you were to pull out…'_ Sam turned in mid thought and saw Brooke standing with…

"…Adoption papers!?"

Brooke smiled. A nervous smile.

Sam sat on the couch in shock.

"Sweetheart are you okay? I mean I can give you a little time to think. I just thought this is what you wanted. To be a Davis, to be my daughter and for me to be your Mom…"

Sam cut her off and flung her arms around Brooke, sobbing her eyes out. Brooke didn't know what to think or do so she just pulled Sam in closer and comforted her. Sam eventually pulled away.

"Pinch me. I have to be dreaming. This is perfect. I thought id never see this day. I thought that Id be in living on the streets all my life. I thought that I was to bad a kid for anyone to love but for some odd reason you seem to love me with all your heart. No matter what I do you are still here. I love you Brooke Penelope Davis." Some flung her arms round Brooke once again but soon realised she still hadn't answered Brookes question. Sam whispered in Brooke's ear "I love you Mom."

That was it, that one word that Brooke had been waiting for. They both had tears rolling down their faces. "I love you too honey" They sat holding each other for another good 10 minutes when eventually Brooke spoke.

"You do know that I will never leave you or stop loving you. I will never let you leave or let anyone take you away. You are the best thing that has happened in my life and I'm so glad I listened to my heart that day I took you in. That's probably the best decision I'm going to make in my life. Always remember that whatever happens. I love you Samantha Davis." Sam smiled at that last bit. That's all she wanted to hear. Davis.

"So this is what it's like to be a Davis. Man that feels good to say"

"Hang on what was it that you were wanting to talk to me about earlier? Sam giggled.

"This! About these!" Sam picked up the adoption papers "I swear to god you are a mind reader. I was just thinking that the only things that would make me happy was if you were to pull out Adoption Papers and I turned around and there you were, holding them! I mean seriously is my Mom some sort of Ninja?!"

"Mom that sounds so good Oh and yes I am a ninja along with your Aunt Peyton. We're pretty damb good ninja's! They both laughed.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed.

Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

**AU: Just to let you know most of the football stories are about my friends from my teams. Or I have simply just made them up because I have a talented imagination!!! ;)**

**Don't worry I will try giving out more details about the mysterious boy but first I'm going to go into Sam's background which is different from the show.**

**Flashbacks are in Italics.**

**Enjoy!!**

**Disclaimer: Again I do not own anything.**

Chapter 2

'_How can the best night of my life turn out to be the worst_' Sam thought as she hobbled off the pitch. I knew I had to look but I couldn't bring myself to it.

"Em are you okay?" Some random had come towards me. She was a regular apparently; I think her name was Jessie.

"Eh no, not exactly, fancy taking a look, I can't" Sam winced in pain as Jessie slowly rubbed her hand down Sam's leg.

"OMG, OMG! That's so not fresh, she's taken the skin off and everything and I think that lump might be bone!" That was Sam's worst fear, something broken. She knew it wasn't though she knew the pain that came with a broken bone and this was not it, but it did come extremely close to it though.

"I think it's just some scar tissue" Sam gingerly smiled at the girl. Jessie left Sam with a hug and wished her well.

'_How the hell am I meant to hide this from Brooke? There is no way she will let me play on Saturday if she sees this. And my coach! How will I hide this from him? Crap. I'm actually screwed. What if I can't even play on Saturday_' So many thoughts coarsed through Sam's mind making her feels nauseous. She perched herself against the wall and took a deep breath '_Calm yourself Sam, its gona be fine_.' But she didn't quite convince herself.

Sam had managed to walk to Brooke's car without her noticing anything. There was some idle chat about Sam scoring so many goals and being the star of the game. Sam just smiled; she would hate to upset her Mom.

Sam fobbed Brooke off and said she was tired and just wanted to go to bed, when they had arrived home. Brooke didn't think anything of it and she decided to do the same. The minute Sam got in the privacy of her own room she let out a small whimper and limped to her bed where she gingerly took her sock of and looked at her leg. She could see the re lines appearing where the girls studs had torn down her leg. They were going to make some nice scars. There was no bruising yet but she knew it would come soon and when it did it was gona be bad.

Half an hour had passed when Sam snuck into the kitchen to get some ice for her leg. She decided that she was in no mood for homework and would just get some sleep and hope to god that in the morning she could still walk without screaming out in pain.

Tomorrow was going to be fun!

As Sam woke she could feel the throbbing on her leg. '_Shit!_' was Sam's first thought of the morning. She looked at her clock; 6:50. Brooke would wake her up in 10 minutes. She'd decided to get in Brooke's good books and get up. As Sam's leg appeared from under the covers Sam felt I little sick. There was a new scab forming where the skin had been ripped off and the bruising was starting to appear from the middle of her shin down her ankle. It was all colours of the rainbow. She tried her best to ignore it and got dressed for school.

Brooke was surprised to see Sam emerge from her room without having to shout at her.

"Who are you and what have you done to my daughter?" Sam gave her a weak smile who of course did not buy it. Brooke gave her a querying look. "You okay? You seem a bit down."

"Yea, fine, just got a bit of a sore head". But Sam wasn't lying she infact did have a throbbing headache.

"Here, take some painkillers and have some breakfast. You'll feel better in no time" Brooke placed a couple of tablets in Sams hand and passed her a glass of water.

"Thanks." Sam popped the pills in her mouth and took a gulp of water to swallow them. She winced, she hated swallowing tablets. Sam dropped her head to the table. She really didn't feel well. Maybe it was just the thought of her shin.

Brooke turned to find her daughter slumped on the counter, concerned she quickly dropped the waffles on the counter and made her way over to Sam.

"Sweetie, is it really that bad? If you want you could just stay at home and sleep or come to the store where I can keep an eye on you?"

The offer was tempting but Sam had soccer practice after school which was going to be fun considering her new colour of shin.

Sam shook her head whilst still leaning on the counter top. A muffled voice followed

"Sorry. Can't. Got practice after school, get my ass kicked if I don't go."

"Promise me if you don't feel better or get worse come straight to the store and I'll take you home. Now come on get some food down you."

Sam nodded and sat up, maybe she was just tired.

"I think I'll eat it outside, get some fresh air" Sam stood up and walked to the patio door and sat herself down at the table. She started to eat her waffles which were infact pretty damb good. She polished them off quickly, sat back, took in the view and inhaled a deep breath

'_Right lets do this Sam'. _

She took to her feet but a little too quickly she stumbled back and in the process dropped her plate which smashed to the ground. Brooke was out like a shot. She took in the scene in front of her. Sam was crouched down picking up the bits of broken plate and the chair Sam had been sitting on was knocked over.

"Ow, God dammit!" Brooke was knocked out of her thoughts and rushed over and took Sams hand into hers.

"Honey, you're bleeding, what happened? Are you okay?" Sam just froze on the spot in a state of shock. Brooke had no idea what to do. She shook Sam's shoulders but nothing.

"Sam. Sam. Samantha." Her name to her got quieter and quieter until Sam was lost in an old memory. One that she really did not want to remember.

* * *

"_Samantha Walker!" A slurred shout echoed around the small house. She tought she had managed to sneak up to her room without him noticing. As always Sam had come home from to a tip of a house and she could hear her so called 'Dad' clattering about the house breaking glasses and probably bottles of drink too. She would always ran as fast as she could to her room and shut her door and she would only come out again in the morning to go to school. But this time it was different, he was different, even if he did hear her he wouldn't bother to speak to her._

'_BANG, BANG, BANG'._

_She was so scared, there was no safety, nowhere to go, he was only on the other side of the door and he was angry. He barged through the door and stormed straight over to Sam who was sitting, knees clutched as close as she could to her chest. He knelt down only inches from her face. The stench of his breath was unbearable; his eyes were blood shot and his face unshaven. He was holding a bottle of beer in his hand._

"_You know what Sam, I've had it with you. Damb kids, you're just a pest. You're a stupid bitch you know that. What are you Sam?"_

_Sam sat quivering. What had she done, she's never in the house to upset him or do anything wrong._

"_I said what are you Samantha?" He was right in her face at this point._

"_I…I…I don't know" she stammered._

"_Wrong answer Samantha! And you know what I do to girls who get the wrong answer?" Sam shook her head. "This!"_

_He smashed the bottle of beer off of Sam's table, took a piece of broken glass. He yanked Sams arm towards him and slowly as he could dragged the piece of glass down her arm. She tried to move but Mark was a big guy and there was no way she was getting away from him. She screamed until she was hoarse. Everything was drained from her._

"_That's what I do." He said it so quietly but it was still terrifying. He pushed her back against the wall and left the room. Sam sat there in utter shock just staring down at the blood dripping off of the end of her fingers._

* * *

"Sam honey please you're scaring me" But Sam just stared down at her hand just like that day. The touch of Brooke's cold hands on her face made Sam bolt up.

"Please don't hurt me!" Brooke was taken aback.

"I'm not going to hurt you sweetheart, I love you"

"I'm so sorry, I just…I thought…I know you wouldn't hurt me, I'm sorry" Sam didn't mean to hurt Brooke that was the last thing Sam ever wanted to do.

"Come on lets go get you cleaned up" Sam nodded and followed Brooke to their kitchen. Brooke turned on the tap and rolled Sam's sleeve up, on doing this Brooke noticed the scar down Sam's arm. She slowly traced her finger down it as if it would still hurt. She looked up at Sam but she just stood there with hers eyes tightly closed, she knew it was too late to hide it from Brooke but it didn't stop her from going into defensive mode. Before Brooke could ask her anything Sam spoke.

"It's nothing okay, just leave it. It's in the past, there's nothing you can do about it now." Sam quickly washed the blood off of her hand. The cut wasn't too deep, so she just grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her hand.

"You can tell me anything, is this got something to do with the way you reacted outside?"

Brooke was in complete shock, did someone do this to her? To her daughter? But Brooke was knocked out of her thoughts,

"I said it was nothing!" Sam turned as quick as she could, she stormed for the door, grabbed her bag and left.

'_What the hell just happened?' _Sometimes Brooke thought she knew her daughter but really she knew nothing of her past. She could only go by the past year and a half.

This called for drastic measures a call to her best friend. Peyton Sawyer.

* * *

So theres another chapter.

Hope you enjoyed!

Review!


	3. Chapter 3

**AU: So, sorry for the lack of updates guys. Not been feeling very well. Again this chapter is a little bit of Brooke and Peyton and Sam and Melissa. This chapter was longer but i decided to shorten it into two.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: As always I do not own anything!**

Chapter 3

Peyton Sawyer was working hard at Red Bedroom Records – her pride and joy- She was sitting at her desk looking through some paperwork when her phone vibrated beside her, 'Brooke' flashed up on the screen. Peyton smiled as she answered.

"Hey Davis! How's things?"

"Not good. Sam and I had an incident this morning; she yelled at me and just stormed out the door. I didn't even try to stop her Peyton what if she doesn't come back. She hates me!"

Most of these words came out as a jumble to Peyton as Brooke was speaking so fast.

"Brooke there is no way that Sam hates you. I'm pretty sure she loves you. So stop that thought right there. And the thought of her running away is ridiculous I'm pretty sure she wouldn't leave without her favourite soccer top" Peyton smiled knowing that Brooke was too.

"You're right, she does love that top…"

"and you, she's never not loved you and she'll never stop loving you. And neither will I Brooke. You're not going to be losing anyone anytime soon. Okay?"

"Yeah i know and I love you too Peyton. But I just can't lose her, she's everything to me" Brooke started crying uncontrollably.

"Shh honey please don't cry, we don't want that pretty face of yours getting in a mess do we? Now how about you send Sam over here when she gets home because she is coming home and I will have a little chat with my little niece"

"Sounds like a plan. I hope at least she could maybe open up to you" That was partly true. Of course Brooke wanted Sam to open up but she wanted it to be her she opened up to, she wanted Sam to trust her. But Peyton being Brooke's best friend knew this.

"No, she can listen to me tell her to open up to you! I know you Brooke Davis, you don't want her opening up to your best friend, she needs you! Now I've gota go, so speak soon, Love you."

Brooke smiled "Yeah, love you too."

Brooke hung up the phone and placed it down on the counter. Peyton was right Sam loved her she wouldn't throw this away she had a home, a family, good friends and most importantly a mom who loved her greatly. Brooke had always told herself not to pry and put pressure on Sam to tell her about her past and just focus on the present and future, she had a healthy daughter who had a good life but now Brooke just wanted Sam to tell her everything so she could help her daughter get through whatever it was that she was going through.

Brooke decided to go clear the mess up outside, she carefully picked up the china so she wouldn't cut herself. She really hoped Sam's cut wasn't deep she never got a chance to get a proper look all she could remember was the scar down her forearm.

'_What if there's more?'_ thought Brooke _'Who could do such a thing to an innocent girl.'_

Brooke went back to the kitchen and put the broken plate in the bin. She checked her phone for messages. None. Then she remembered Haley would be here in twenty minutes. She sent a quick message, 'Sam's already left. I will tell you the full details later. Can you let me know if she turns up at school? Thanks. X'

Brooke could only pray that Sam would turn up at school, at least there Haley could keep an eye on her. Brooke closed he eyes and shook her read.

"Life's never easy when you're in the Davis family."

* * *

Sam had gone to school, she knew Haley would be on Sam patrol for Brooke so she decided to stick the day out, besides she had training later on which she couldn't miss. Her hand had stopped bleeding fairly quickly and her head was no longer pounding.

The day went as normal as possible and to her surprise Haley did not keep her behind and ask 'If she wanted to talk about it' like she normally would after her a Brooke had an argument but she did notice her quickly pull out her phone and send a quick text and probably to Brooke.

Sam was relieved to hear the final bell of the day. She made her way over to the gym hall to get changed. On her way there she had met Melissa. Sam made small conversation. Melissa knew something was up.

"Right, okay, out with it?" Mel had had enough.

"What do you mean?" Sam was reluctant to speak.

"Well whats crawled up your ass and died?" Sam laughed nothing would get passed Mel.

As they were changing Sam remembered about her shin, she had forgotten all about it.

"You want to know what's up. This is what's up!" Sam pointed to her shin.

"Oh my god, what the…What did you do? Let a dog chew your leg for breakfast? Wait was it that bitch on Monday night? I'm gona kick her ass!"

"Would you keep it down, nobody can know about this especially not coach. I won't get to play!"

Sam's head started to throb again. She sat down and put her head to her hands, Melissa sat down next to her.

"Hey are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine, just stress you know about that" Sam pointed to her shin. "I just really need to play on Saturday that's all."

Melissa knew something was up but she just left it.

"Okay. Come on we better get out there". Sam bent down and tied her laces and followed Melissa outside to the pitch.

It was the usual training session – warm up, shuttle runs, sprints, endurance run and a kick about at the end.

"Right lets call it there girls. Good session. Walker can you stay behind?" Sam froze. _'Me? Oh crap he's seen the bruise. Oh god it effected my training and he noticed'_

"Yeah coach?" Sam queried.

"You know it hasn't gone unnoticed…"

'_Oh God here it comes'_ Sam thought

"You really have been putting your all into training and your encouragement is incredible…"

'_Huh. Is he getting to a point sometime soon?'_

"…and because of this I want you to be captain this season!"

"Are you serious?"

"Can't think of anyone better" Coach pulled out the captain armband and gave it to Sam "You better not let me down Walker!"

"Actually its Davis now, my last name. Actually could you do me a favour?"

"Can't think why not." Sam walked back over to the changing rooms discussing her little plan with coach. "Consider it done…Davis"

"Thankyou, for everything coach" Sam went inside to get changed. "Yeah. I am a Davis!"

* * *

**Sorry for the wait.**

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Again I do not own anything.**

Chapter 4

Sam decided a visit to the Rivercourt was in order, she needed some place to think, clear her head. Usually Melissa would walk home with Sam and hang out for a while but Sam told her she wanted to be alone. Mel was slightly hurt at this but let her best friend be alone but Melissa wasn't stupid she knew something was up, besides the shin incident. When Sam had told her she hade made captain Melissa was shocked that Sam was not as happy as she thought she'd be. Melissa thought she would drop a quick text to the person who would know best when it comes to Sam – Brooke.

'Hey. Hope your okay? Sam's done to the Rivercourt to think, dunno how long for. Something's seriously up with her. I don't know if you know cause she certainly won't tell me. She just needs her Mom :) hope things work out okay B. Davis. Xx'

Melissa pressed send and hoped it was for the best.

Sam sat on the bench and looked onto the river. iPod was on and Sam could finally sit and relax. Sam looked down at the cut on her hand, she sighed as she slowly rubbed her finger down the scar.

"What the hell am I gonna do. Sam you're an idiot. Brooke loves you. You are safe there. Why can't you just tell her you fucking coward. You can't lose her. I can't lose my Mom. My god she's my Mom, my Mom 'I will never leave you or stop loving you' that's what she told you Sam you idiot!"

"Do you not think it's kinda unhealthy to speak to yourself?" A raspy voice came from behind her.

"Holy Mother Mary Of God, you just about gave me a heart attack Brooke! Wait what are you doing here? How'd you know I was…Melissa, I hate that kid…but in a good way."

Brooke sat next to Sam on the bench. Sam rested her head on Brookes shoulder. They sat in silence just watching the river move downstream until Sam broke the silence.

"You do know I love you right? I didn't mean to be a bitch this morning. I just, I just…there's so much swimming about up there" Sam pointed to her head. "And I hate it, you know. It's just eating away at me and killing my life, ruining everything, ruining this" Brooke just let Sam speak. "And I love this; you and me, its all I ever wanted. I want to tell you everything but I just can't find the words. I put it all to the back of my head and I just forgot about it all but the smallest thing brought it all back, my stupidity brought it all to the surface and I don't want to put it to the back of my mind for it all to happen all over again. I need to get it all out but I just can't. Its like it's all locked up." Brooke held her daughter close knowing that she was hurting.

"I'm not going anywhere sweetie so you don't need to rush into anything. Just tell me when you are ready. I'm proud of you for telling me what you just said; I know it took a lot for you to let me in. I'll always be here to listen." Sam acknowledged her with a nod. "Oh and yes I know you love me and I love you too, I always will, no matter what."

Sam snuggled into Brooke holding her tightly. A small smile crept on her face; this was it, her jackpot.

But little did Sam know there was a set of eyes watching her intently from the bushes behind them. He was standing holding a picture of Sam but her face was scratched out. He watched as the two girls walked to Brooke's car and he never took his eyes off them until they were out of sight.

* * *

When Sam got home she went straight to the bathroom to take a shower. Sam stood with the water cascading down her body. She stood in her own little world, the best feeling ever. After a good half hour soaking she eventually decided to get out and get changed. She looked at her reflection '_Damb that shins nasty!_'

When Sam emerged Brooke was in the kitchen cooking a pizza. Sam sat on the barstool just watching Brooke busy about. Brooke was startled by Sam's appearance.

"Jesus kid, give a girl a heart attack!" Brooke stood with her hand to her chest.

"Now you know how I feel!" Brooke feigned shock.

"Well maybe if you didn't play you music so loud you would have heard the car pull up and hear me walking over bit no you didn't, did you?"

Sam raised an eyebrow. "My music was not loud. You wanna hear loud…" Sam stood up and walked over to the stereo and hovered her hand over the volume.

"You wouldn't dare. Don't you dare Samantha!" Sam turned the volume round to full.

"What's that? I can't hear you!" Brooke ran towards Sam and started chasing her around the house this came to a stop when Sam stumbled over the breakfast stool flat on her face.

"SAM!" Brooke turned the stereo off and headed over to her daughter. "Hey are you okay?"

Sam sat up and laughed. "Ah the look on your face, priceless by the way" Brookes face was still full of concern seeing Sam was not okay. She knew Sam was just using humour to cover her pain, not physical but mental. "Oh come on I'll get worse tackles on the pitch, I'm fine honest" She stumbled to her feet and hobbled to the couch.

"Oh yeah, then why are you limping?"

'_Oh shit!' _Sam thought fast. "Em just stubbed my toe you know!" Brooke gave her a quizzical look but returned to the kitchen to remove the half burnt pizza from the oven. She knew something was up but she wasn't going to push it.

"Dinners ready." Sam got up and remembered to walk normally. "See I'm fine". Sam smiled. Brooke could only smile back in the hope that her girl really was all right.

* * *

Brooke was relaxed on her couch while Sam was in her bedroom working on her homework. Brooke was flicking through her phone when she received a text. It read _'Hey. What happened? Where was my little visitor today? Is everything okay?'_ Brooke did love her best friend. She replied _'Hey Sawyer. Everything's fine. We had a little heart to heart. Were almost at a breakthrough. She hasn't told me anything but were good. I'm sorry I never got back to you earlier, been hectic. Are you good? X'_

Brooke lay her head back down and waited for a reply. To her surprise when she got one it wasn't from Peyton.

'_Hey. Put your hand down the side of the couch.'_ Brooke was confused.

"Sam what do you…"

"Shut up and go with it!" Brooke did as she was told. She reached down and found a piece of paper. She then received another text. _'Read it.' _

She replied _'You don't say knucklehead!'_ She unfolded the paper which read-

"I'm Samantha Walker and I am 9 years old. I promise myself that the day I hit mu jackpot I'm going to put this piece of paper down the back of the couch in the house that I call home. That's when I know that I'm going to be safe. The day when I realise I've got a home."

Brooke was in complete and utter awe. How could a nine year old write something so meaningful? No nine year old should have to go through that no child should full stop.

'_You have got a home and as long as you are with me you're safe. I'll never let any one hurt you' _

"What the hell am I doing telling my daughter this over text?" Brooke leapt to her feet and pretty much sprinted to Sam's room and nearly broke the door off the hinges.

"You have got a home and as long as you are…"

"…withme you're safe. I'll never let any one hurt you? Yeah I know I got the text."

"Come here kido" Brooke jumped on Sam's bed and gave her a big squeeze.

"And I'm not going to leave you. I know you need me just as much as I need you. I love you Mom."

Brooke could hardly keep the tears back. "What's this? My Sammy's letting her walls down!" Brooke nudged her daughters shoulder.

"Get used to it, I'm turning over a new leaf." Brooke laughed; she was looking forward to these moments of bonding. "Can we just sit here like this for a while?"

"Of course honey."

After ten minutes Sam broke the silence "I was 9 when it happened. The scar, I was nine." Sam took a deep breath. "You can do this, stop being a coward." Brooke just rubbed circles on Sam's back.

"It's oaky I'm here."

Sam sat up straight and started fidgeting with her hoody tiers.

"I was living with this family, The Deans. They were nice enough. The Mom, Sandra and the Dad, Mark. It was all good until Mark lost his job, he started drinking heavily and he became quite violent. Just with Sandra to start with but she just left, disappeared, so I turned into his punch bag."

Brooke tensed at this; she hated the thought of someone laying their hands on Sam. "I came home from school one day ran up to my room" The next bit came in a bit of a rush. "I didn't know what to do Brooke he was so strong I didn't even know what I'd done he called me a stupid bitch he smashed the bottle he took the glass and just cut me down my arm I couldn't stop him Brooke. I couldn't stop him." Sam broke down in Brookes arms, sobbing. Brooke was the same, she was inconsolable. He hurt Sam, he has to pay.

"He never, you know, touched you in that kind of way?" Brooke was scared to ask, scared of the answer but she had to know.

"No. God no. Never, nobody has." They sat comforting each other for a good few minutes.

"He's dead. He killed himself. That's the only reason I got out of there. It was a month after he cut me. It was only a month after that that he killed himself. I only have four scars, one each week I was with him. This one here" Sam tightened her bottom lip and pointed at the white scar. "He chased me and tripped me up, I fell into a chair and bust my lip open, it bled for hours." Sam bit her lip as if to erase it.

"Oh my god honey, if I knew I would never have chased you earlier, that must have brought back so many memories, I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine. This is why I'm telling you, so we can do things without being reminded of him." Brooke nodded but Sam wasn't convinced. "Hey listen to me. You have not hurt me in anyway at all. Yeah? How were you to know, so don't sit there feeling bad. That's like letting him win!"

"You don't have to tell me but where are the other scars?" Sam contemplated but decided it was for the best, no more secrets.

"That one there on my hand, that was from an iron. He made me do the ironing but apparently I did it wrong so he held it on my hand." Tears started to roll down Sam's face. Brooke took a hold of Sam's hand and kissed where the scar was, she knew she couldn't make it disappear but it made her feel better.

"I can't decide whether this one was the worst or not." Sam bent forward and raised her hoody to reveal a horizontal scar across her lower back. "I fell asleep on the couch one afternoon and he obviously didn't like that so to wake me up he took the metal fire prodder and heated it over the fire…"

"Oh god Sam no, please tell me he didn't…"

"…I woke up screaming, I couldn't move, he had me pinned down. He held it there until it was cold. I was numb, I didn't even notice he had taken it off until I saw him walk away. The next day I found him at the bottom of the stairs, he obviously fell down them when he was drunk. I can't remember much after that. I went back into care and he was gone."

Brooke couldn't believe that Sam had gone through so much. Brooke was crying but Sam wasn't, it was like she was being controlled by hatred and anger. Her fists were clutched tight and she just stared straight ahead.

"Sam, sweetie, speak to me, its okay now, he can't touch you he's gone and I'm here now." Brooke enveloped Sam into a hug which Sam took gratefully.

"Thank you for listening, I've never told anyone that before but you know it feels like a weight has been lifted from my shoulders. Hopefully I can get on with my life now. And its thanks to you Brooke Penelope Davis aka kick ass mom!" Brooke had to laugh at that. She thought it would be impossible to laugh after what she'd just been told. Maybe Sam was right life can go on now.

"It's getting late and you've got school tomorrow. You've had a hectic day you should get some sleep." Brooke yawned "And so should you by the looks of things!" Brooke kissed Sam on the top of her head.

"I'm so proud of you Samantha. You have no idea. Goodnight and if you need anything just give me a shout."

"Thanks mom and I will do."

Brooke headed off to her own bed and the minute her head hut the pillow her phone vibrated next to her.

'I Love You Mom X'

Brooke simply replied

'I Love You Too X'

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. Appologising in advance for the spelling errors.**

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So guys I seem to have hit a little bit of a writers block…and it sucks! So thank you for bearing with me for this update, it's appreciated a lot! **

**Oh and I've kinda mucked up my timelines I little bit. Could we maybe just think of it that Sam is now say just about to turn 18 (so I'd think she'd be a Senior? Correct me if I'm wrong) and when she met Brooke she would have been just turning 17. If you don't this story will not quite work. Thanks guys sorry about the confusion. **

**Disclaimer: I think we all know by now that I do not own anything!**

Chapter 5

For Sam this week had gone by far to fast for her liking. It was already Friday night and the big match was tomorrow and Sam was more than panicking. Her kit bag was already packed, boots were cleaned and her training tracksuit was hanging up waiting to be put on for travelling to the game. Brooke had lost count how many times Sam had rushed back and forth looking for her shingaurds.

"Sam your going to ware a hole in the carpet if this keeps going on!" Sam popped her head out from her bedroom door.

"That's not possible Brooke. We have wooden floors!"

"Very funny smart ass you know what I mean. Now would you just stop for a minute you're working yourself up over nothing. Everything's in your bag okay? Now sit and relax!" Sam let out a sigh and gave into Brooke's demands. She flumped down onto the couch followed by Brooke. "Sam. Honey, is something bothering you? You don't usually get this nervous about a game."

"It's nothing, really. It's just cause it's the first game in a while that's all." Sam had not told Brooke about making Captain; she wanted to surprise her on game day. "So, who all is coming to watch?"

"Em, well, me, Hayley, Jamie, Peyton, oh and I think Mia might come along with Peyton. Nathan and Lucas are going away for the weekend, some basketball thing so they can't make it." Sam smirked. "What?"

"Oh nothing it's just that you usually have to ask Nathan about the rules when you are watching me play and since he's not going to be there, you my friend, are screwed".

"Samantha Davis! I am not. I understand, it's just Hayley she has no idea. Okay?" Sam looked at her quizzically. "Don't look at me like that I do understand."

"Well you definitely know how to shout abuse at the referee. Especially when I get tackled."

"Well I wouldn't be the protective mother would I if I didn't. But really it will all be fine so don't get too nervous okay?" Sam sighed and nodded. She really hoped it would but with an old enemy in the other team and a pretty much unusable shin would it?

"Sam. Sam? Earth to Sam."

"Woah. What?"

"You totally just spaced out on me kid. You okay?"

"Em yeah was just thinking. What were you saying?"

"I was saying what do you want to eat?"

"I don't really mind. Whatever you want I guess."

"Pasta?"

"Yeah that'd be great. Do you mind if I go out for a bit? You know just for a walk to work up an appetite?" Sam asked as she fiddled with her zip.

"Yeah sure honey. No longer than half an hour though. Okay?" Sam nodded and headed for the door not knowing for what was round the corner.

Of course Sam had ventured to the Rivercourt and took a spot on her usual bench.

'_God this place never gets boring' _Sam heard the stories about the Rivercourt from Brooke and she couldn't think why she found it so peaceful. So one day Brooke had taken Sam there and ever since it had been Sam's thinking spot.

Sam was taken out of her thoughts by the sound of Paramore "Brick By Boring Brick" blaring – Melissa's assigned ringtone. That girl did love a bit of Paramore!

"Hey friend. How's it hanging?"

"Oh you know. Was just chilling and decided to phone my bestest friend to see how she was since I haven't heard from you in a while." Although Sam could not see Melissa she could tell she was upset. She hated to admit it but she had been a little bit distant from her this week.

"I'm sorry. I just had a lot going on at home you know with Brooke and I just got caught up in it. And I really hate myself for not speaking to you. But I was hoping that a big hug would make up for it?"

"Hmm I don't know Davis there might be a few hugs involved, then a bit of grovelling and you may just have to clean my boots for a month. Yeah that about covers it." Now Sam could tell that Melissa had the most devious grin on her face.

"Well then since I don't see that happening it looks like our friendship is over."

"What?" Melissa feigned shock "Samantha Davies you're breaking up with me?"

"Well now that I think about it. You kinda do good for my bad ass rep so I think I could stick it out a little bit longer." Both girls burst out laughing.

"My god I don't think any body else could have such a stupid conversation. We are the biggest weirdo's going!"

"Yeah but you love me Davis."

"That I do my friend. That I do."

There was a comfortable silence between the two before Sam heard Melissa yawn.

"Aw is it past your bedtime? You need your beauty sleep?"

"Hah. You wish. You're the one who needs the beauty sleep, mines is all natural." Melissa said whilst flipping her hair, you know the one, like Cameron Diaz when she's in Charlie's Angels.

"Oh my god you just hair flicked! I totally just heard your hair flipping past the phone. You my friend are so vein!"

"Whatever. Good night Davis I hope the bed bugs do bite."

"Yeah yeah. See you tomorrow bright and early, you better have your shooting boots on! Night Melissa."

"Night Sam."

Sam closed her phone and put it back in her pocket. She was so caught up in her conversation with Melissa that she didn't even hear anybody come up behind her.

"Melissa was it? What happened to Lynsey?" Sam froze. "Oh yeah that's right, don't you remember Sammy. Don't you remember what your good old big brother did?" Sam snapped.

"You are not my brother. We were never related and we never will be. You ruined my life…"

"No Sammy, you ruined your life. I was just protecting you from those out there. It was for the best, you were sick, you couldn't think straight it was for the best okay? Lynsey was no good for you."

"How did you even find me? It's been years..."

"I found you before Samantha; it was only a matter of time before I found you again" Samantha had started to back away from her so called 'Big brother'. She had to get away.

"Where you going Sammy? Is this not your new home, another park bench? It's all you are good for."

"I've got a home now okay, I'm loved and that's more than you will ever get Jake."

"Ah, I see you have a home. Let me know who they are so I can tell them they are wasting their time. You're a brat and when they find out the truth you will be on your own again. So that Melissa kid you were speaking to…"

"Touch her and you die! I mean it do not bring her into this!" Jake sniggered and made his way over to Sam.

"You can't tell me what to do Sammy, I tell you what to do. So I'm telling you, you better run cause I'm coming to get you Sammy and when I do you won't know what hit you." Jake whispered the last bit in Sam ear.

"Oh yeah well you're not going to know what hit you…" Just as she said it she raised her knee right in between Jakes legs sending him to a crumpled mess on the ground. Sam took her chance and ran as fast as she could back home. Not once looking behind her and not once stopping. Her feet were pounding hard on the sidewalk, she'd never ran so fast in her life and she wasn't planning on slowing down. Sam stopped to a halt when she reached her front door. She couldn't go in like this Brooke would know something had happened. She leaned against the door taking inhaling deeply to catch her breath back, all the time scanning around her looking for the one person she hoped she would never see again but deep down she knew what was coming and she knew it wasn't going to be good.

After taking one big last breath, Sam made her way inside as calm and collected as she could.

"Brooke! You here?" Sam called hoping to hell that she would reply.

"Yeah I'm in my bedroom; I'll be out in a sec." Sam let out a sigh of relief thank god Brook was safe. She sat down on the couch and pulled her phone out and started a new text.

'_Hey. Are you okay? Please reply. X'_

The one person that Sam would never want hurt apart from Brooke was Melissa. She wouldn't be able to live with herself if something happened to her. Sam slouched back on the couch hoping that she would get a reply that would tell her that her best friend was fine and that maybe everything would be okay.

* * *

Sam had spent the past hour frantically checking her phone and every time there was nothing. She had had enough she had to find out if Melissa was okay.

"Can you excuse me; I've got to make an important phone call." Brooke looked at Sam quizzically.

"Oh yeah and since when did you become the polite one?" The look on Sam's face told Brooke that she was serious. "Em yeah of course go ahead. Is everything okay?"

"I think so. I'll be back in a minute."

Sam headed off to her bedroom already dialling Melissa number.

"Come on, pick up."

"Hey…"

"Oh thank god I…" But Sam was cut off.

"…This is Melissa leave a message after the tone!"

"Damn It!" Sam shouted and threw her phone across the room.

"Are you okay Sam?" Brooke had heard the commotion and had made her way to Sam's room.

"I've got to go." Sam ran past Brooke and headed for the door.

"Sam! Samantha!" But there was no point Sam was out the door and on her way to Melissa's house hoping to god that the person that meant the most to her was okay.

* * *

**HAHA My first cliffhanger You Love Me! I really am sorry bout the length of these chapters. I will try to improve.**

**Again please review.!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So I thought it was about time to give a little love back to my lovely reviewers.**

**OTHangles- I will try update a little quicker okay. I'm sorry I'm leaving you hanging!**

**Laby Anne Boleyn- Thank you on the whole schooling question. And yes I know it was a great way to leave a chapter. Hehe.**

**othlvr16- Well well I'm glad to see I have you thinking. And I know you loved the cliffhanger!**

**Miguel51- Yeah I know thinking back the whole Peyton thing so doesn't go. Oh well. **

**haleydavisbaker- Well it's probably safe to say that yes I think that Jake might just bring a bit of trouble into Tree Hill! You will just have to wait and see!**

**Professional Beach Bum- I'm glad you liked it! I just hope the rest are good enough!**

**anniiie- Thanks for the review. Totally boosts my confidence!**

**And on with the story…**

Chapter 6

Yet again Samantha found herself running as fast as she could. Melissa's house must have been about a 40 minute walk from Sam's but somehow Sam's little legs were going ten to the dozen and had made a record new time of getting there in about 10 minutes. All the way there Samantha had her phone attached to her ear constantly dialling Melissa's number but getting the same voicemail message. She was loosing her mind; so many different scenarios were running through her head, she tried to shake them from her mind but with what happened to Lynsey she couldn't. Sam's thoughts were cut off when she came to an abrupt stop in front of Melissa's door. Her first thought was to barge right in and shout for Melissa but on second thought it was nearing on 10.30. Her mom would kill her on the spot. She politely knocked and waited for an answer. To her surprise the door opened straight away revealing a pissed off Mrs. Bradford.

"Hey Mrs B. How are you?"

"Samantha. Cut to the chase, it's late and you have a game tomorrow. Ugh who am I kidding Melissa's upstairs." On hearing this Samantha nearly collapsed on the floor with relief.

"Thanks Mrs B." Sam shuffled her way into the house past Melissa's mom and made her way up the stairs to Melissa's bedroom. Once she was out of sight from Mrs Bradford Sam broke into a run to reach Melissa's bedroom. Melissa got the shock of her life when her bedroom door flew open and a small figure tackled her to the floor.

"Oh My God."

"Don't you 'Oh My God' me Missy. Did you somehow develop a disease that rendered you into a state where you couldn't answer your god damn phone! I have been worried sick about you for the past 3 hours! 3 hours Melissa what the hell have you been doing?"

"Well maybe if you get your scrawny ass off of me and help me up I will tell you!" Samantha stood up and helped pull Melissa to her feet, the two of them made there way to Melissa's bed and sat down. "After I was on the phone to you I decided to have a shower…"

"What that lasted for 3 hours?"

"Hah funny Davis, it was an hour actually, then I realised that my phone had died so I went to put it on charge but I couldn't find my charger, I looked high and low but gave up. I dried my hair, straightened it and then I had an annoyance of a best friend barge into my room and tackle me to the floor! And that my friend brings us up to now. Happy?" Melissa smiled but soon realised that Sam wasn't, in fact she was actually crying. "Sam, oh my god, what's the matter? Is this got something to do with the fact you were frantically trying to get a hold of me?"

"Yes and no" Sam said between sniffled. "I just panicked, I thought something had happened to you, you always pick up the phone when I call you. It just scared me. I thought something bad had happened, I can't lose you Melissa, everybody I love I lose, I just can't lose you!" Melissa was taken aback at Sam's confession; she had never seen someone so vulnerable and broken. Even though Melissa had been friends with Sam for the past year she still didn't know everything about Sam's life. Of course she would love to know what was swimming around her best friends head but she knew not to push it. Like Sam she was afraid that she would lose her friend too.

"Hey come on, please don't cry, you know that I'm no good with criers. Please Sam don't cry." But it wasn't helping Sam was still crying. Melissa put her hands on Sam's cheeks and made her look right into her eyes. "Listen to me okay? I am here, I'm safe, nothing is going to happen to me and I'm never going to leave you. We are going to grow old together and live In one of those old people's homes and live until we are 100. You hear me? So stop with the crying, your making your beautiful face all puffy and red" Sam's lip curled up at the side. "See that's better, where's that beautiful smile I like to see everyday."

"Can I stay here tonight. Just, you know, so I know that you are okay?" Melissa smiled at her best friend.

"Of course you can. Help yourself to pyjamas, you know where they are. What about Brooke? Do you want me to phone her to tell her?"

"Yeah please."

"Okay, go get yourself changed and I will go phone Brooke." Sam took a hold of Melissa's wrist just before she went out the door.

"Thank you. Not just for this but for everything. It means the world to me." Melissa just shook her head and gathered Sam into a big bear hug.

"It's nothing okay. That's what friend's are for. Now go get changed…" Melissa made a b-line for her bedroom door before she finished he sentence "…Because a certain someone needs there beauty sleep and that person is not me!"

Sam just shook her head and made her way to the bathroom thinking that maybe everything would work out.

* * *

Brooke had been pacing her floors for the past half hour. Samantha had failed to answer her phone or the line would be busy. Just as Brooke was about to give up on the phone her cell phone started ringing.

"Hello."

"Hey Brooke its Melissa. I'm thinking that you are worried out of your mind because a certain teenager is not answering her phone?"

"Yeah that would be correct. I take it that she is at your house?"

"Yup. She broke down in my room and started saying that she thought something bad had happened to me and that everybody she loves she losses. To be honest she kind of scared me, I've never see her so frightened before Brooke. She has decided to stay here tonight, if that's okay? I might be able to get her to open up a bit, I just want to know what's going on with her but if she doesn't tell me than I can't help her."

"Yeah of course she can stay, just drop by tomorrow morning and we can head to the game together. And Melissa she's not telling you anything because she is scared. It's not because she doesn't trust you okay? So don't be so hard on yourself. It's getting late so you better get yourself off to bed. I'll see you tomorrow Melissa. Tell Sam I love her. Night."

"Will do. Night."

Brooke hung up the phone and let out a sigh. Sam never failed to surprise her. Just as she thought she knew everything about her something else comes up and bites her in the ass. She could only hope that Sam would open up to her again so she could help her once and for all.

* * *

When Melissa reached her bedroom she found Sam lying on her couch on the other side of her bedroom.

"What the hell are you doing over there? That thing is a bit of a death trap. In my opinion I think that you would be much safer if you were to sleep with your night in shining armour."

"Don't you mean night in shining pyjamas?"

"Ah see there's that comedian that I missed. Now come on get in." Melissa lay down in her bed and patted the spot next to her. Samantha smiled and made her way over to Melissa's bed. She sat in over and pulled the cover up so that it covered the both of them.

"You know you really scared me earlier. I hate to see you so upset I just wish I knew what was going on with you, you don't have to tell me or anything I just want you to know that when you are ready to tell me I will be here."

"Thankyou, you have no idea how much that means to me. And I know that you're not pushing me to tell you and one day I know that I will tell you but just not right now. I'm just glad that you're here with me and that you are safe." A single tear rolled down Sam's face but Melissa quickly stopped it by simply kissing it away.

"Please, no more crying. Lets just get some sleep okay?" Sam simply nodded and settled herself in Melissa's bed. Just as the two were drifting off to sleep Sam said something that Melissa hoped she would say.

"Can you hold me tonight?" Melissa didn't have to say anything she simply turned on her side and wrapped her arms around Sam's body. Sam tensed at first but soon relaxed in her best friends secure hold. She pushed herself back so that there was barely any space between the two. Just as Sam thought that Melissa had drifted off to sleep she let three simple words leave her mouth. Three words that she truly meant and only wished that Melissa could know the full truth of those words.

"I love you."

Little did she know that the body next to her was thinking the exact same thing.

* * *

As the sun rose on Saturday morning two girls were sleeping contently in each others arms. Melissa stirred when the rays of the sun came through her bedroom window. She slowly untangled herself from her sleeping friend before quietly sliding out from under the covers. Just a she was about to creep into her bathroom a muffled voice stopped her in her tracks.

"You never were the quiet one in the morning. You're like a bull I a china shop."

"Hah funny. At least I do not snore like some people!"

"How dare you, I do not snore."

"Oh yeah prove it then why don't you. Oh yeah that's right you can't cause you are sleeping you doofus!" Sam just glowered at Melissa knowing that she had lost the battle.

"What time is it anyway?"

"It's just turned 10 o' clock. Just enough time to get some breakfast and have our pre game pep talk." Melissa smiled and skipped happily into her bathroom. Sam just laughed and slumped back into bed.

The morning had gone by fast and in no tome the two girls were at Brooke's house. Sam however was not too pleased, she new she would have to face Brooke and her many questions. Hopefully with Melissa there she could avoid most of them.

"Hey mom were here."

"I'm just upstairs I'll be down in a minute."

"Hey I'm just going to get my stuff from my room, make yourself at home." Just as Melissa sat down Brooke came bounding down the stairs.

"Hey how are you?" Brooke questioned as she sat herself down beside Melissa.

"Yeah I'm good. How about you?"

"Been better. More importantly how is she?"

"I have no idea. She woke up this morning like nothing had happened last night and she hasn't said a word about it this morning. I was going to ask but I thought it would be best to leave it till after the game today. I know that if she is under stress then she won't play good and we need her to play good!"

"Yeah you're right we'll leave it till later. Oh and thanks by the way. You know for looking after her. You really are a great person Melissa." Before Melissa could reply Sam came through from the other room with her kit bag in tow.

"Right then lets kick some ass!"

* * *

**So there is another chapter for you guys to digest. Was going to make it longer but I thought that I would put the game into the next chapter.**

**So overall what do you guys think about where this story is going? Reviews would be great!**

**And for those who complain about the length of time between my updates I have a very good excuse this time! I got a new laptop so I had to convert of my files from my USB onto it! And it did not like doing it Lol. Anyhoo it is up now, and hopefully there will be quicker updates (key word being hopefully!)**

**And I'm going to stop rambling now! =]**


	7. Chapter 7

**Apologising in advance. My descriptions of the football match makes sense in my head but for people reading it who do not know football terms that well I'm sorry, it's probably I bit confusing. My terminology might not be correct either. So in other words this might be a really crappy chapter if you are not into soccer but please just give it a go and keep reading! **

**Thanks to all who review and who are sticking with the story!**

Chapter 7

"So the team is Laura in goals, Kyla, Katy, Joanne and Leanne are in defence. Sam your starting on right wing, along with the midfield of Melissa, Catherine and Vicky. Sophie and Erin you are our strikers for the day. Now remember when we have got the ball stretch the pitch and when they have got the ball defend them by making the pitch smaller; come in nice and tight. But most of all enjoy yourselves. We've never played these guys before so its going to be a great tester for you guys. All I can ask of use is to play your best and if you are tired after sixty minutes then that's fine we have the players on the bench to step in. Now I'll let you guys get changed and I will see you out there for the warm up. Oh and Sam check I got that 'thing' we spoke about sorted for you."

As Coach left all the girls started to get changed into their own kits. Everybody was so hyper, the team of soccer players turned into a group of squealing girls.

"I can't believe it Sam. Here we are first game of the season, you are captain and I now have my dream position! Who would have thought this time last year we would have both been in this situation! Its crazy! Oh My God I hope I score! No actually I bet you I score! I bet you ten dollars that I score! And its going to be a header. Yeah."

"Okay. Number one, breathe. Number 2, ten dollars? And number three you scoring a header? In your dreams! I bet you twenty dollars that I score and its going to be a 30 yard strike!" Sam stuck her hand out ready to finish the deal.

"Your on Davis but don't come running to me when your twenty dollars down!" Sam just glowered at Melissa and chose to ignore her comment.

Sam reached down into her kit bag and pulled out her Captain armband. She put it round her arm and smiled. Melissa was right, she would never have thought this time last year that she would be captain of the football team. Only now she had to prove to her coach that she was the right person for the job. And the only way to do that was to get out onto the pitch and show everybody what a great soccer player she was. Especially Jennifer Fox. That was one person Sam had to prove herself to. Sam had to show Jennifer that she had not ruined her life and that she was a different person now. A better person, one who had a great life and deserved everything she had.

"Come on Davis get your butt going. We'll have to get warmed up. Don't want you pulling a muscle now!"

"Come on then. Lets show them what we've got."

* * *

Brooke, Peyton, Haley and Mia had arrived all together to come watch Sam's first game. Of course Jamie had dragged them all to the front so that he could cheer Samantha on whenever she ran by. Brooke of course didn't mind, she herself wanted to do the exact same. Oh and maybe the small fact that she would get to shout abuse at whoever tackled Sam right in their ear!

"So Brooke. You nervous? You know this being your first game as an official soccer mom?" Mia teased.

"Oh my god that makes me sound so old! And I'm not ready to be old!"

"I was joking Brooke, calm down would you the games going to kick off in like two minutes."

As the group of women and of course Jamie got themselves comfortable Sam ran out onto the field followed by the rest of the team.

"Hey Brooke. What's that around Sam's arm?" Haley asked clearly not knowing I single thing about soccer.

"Oh my god. She made Captain. My little girl made captain!" At this little outburst of joy Sam turned round and gave her mom the what-the-hell-do-you-think-your-doing look. Brooke just grinned, a grin that was sure to split her face in two.

"Em Brooke whilst we appreciate you doing your happy dance I think you should look at Sam right now?" Peyton said trying to get Brooke's attention.

"Why? I've already seen the armband what else could…oh my god her jersey. She's got Davis on the back off her jersey! That is just the most cute…"

"I'm going to stop you there before you embarrass yourself as well as Sam!" Haley quipped.

As Tree Hill High got into their positions the opposition team came out captained by, yes you guessed it, Jennifer Fox. And luck would have it that she was playing left wing. Sam couldn't believe her luck. She went for the option of ignoring Jennifer but that didn't go down to well.

"Silent treatment won't work with me Samantha. You are still gona end up with a broken leg by the end of the game. Just like I've done before." Sam let out an inner groan, she really couldn't be bothered with this crap. She had other things on her mind. Like the small fact that her apparent 'psycho brother' had taken up stalking again!

Sam was brought out of her thoughts by the referee's whistle blowing, signalling the start of the match. Sam could hear Jamie shouting on the sidelines. Having Jamie there really helped Samantha play better, she liked the fact that she could be a good role model for the little boy who had become a little brother to her. Another person that made Sam play to her best was Melissa. Having her beside her on the pitch was a godsend. As Melissa was taller than Sam she was a lot more tough on the pitch, she could dish out the tackles and never get hurt. Sam on the other hand was slightly more on the nimble side. She would easily skip by a defender with her speed and trickery. But of course Sam was a sly player. On the odd occasion Sam would stand on the oppositions toes when the referee wasn't looking. One time the defender had a hold of her shirt and Sam couldn't spin away from her so she might have ended up taking a swing at her face and slap her! Her excuse she took a spasm in the arm that she couldn't control. She thought it was quite believable, Brooke on the other had grounded her for a week. Melissa would be there to protect Sam, if she sensed any danger she would sprint right over and guard Sam. Melissa would insist that she was just doing her duty as a player but Sam had other ideas.

Sam's first touch of the ball was to go up for a header and yes it was against Jennifer. And guess who won. As Jennifer jumped up she used her elbow and swung it at Sam's face, consequently knocking Sam off her feet to the ground with a loud thud. There was a huge cry of "referee" from everyone in Sam's team. He blew his whistle straight away signalling a free kick. Sam clutched her face and groaned out loud. Within seconds the first aider was on a straight at her side closely followed by Melissa.

"I'm fine okay. It's nothing." Sam insisted but the blood from her lip told otherwise.

"Hey kid. Yeah you number 12 your going to regret that. Touch her again and you'll regret it." Everyone turned and looked at Melissa.

"What it wasn't me!" Sam groaned but not from the pain. But pure embarrassment, it was Brooke who was getting vocal. Sam turned to see her mom standing up thrusting a finger in Jennifer's direction. At the side of her was three very red faced woman who were doubled up with laughter and tears running down their cheeks.

"Oh brother. I should have known!" Sam was led to the side of the pitch to get the blood cleaned off of her face. As soon as she was cleaned up she was back on the pitch seeking revenge.

"Aww didums. Did Sammy have a little cry."

"Yeah okay Jennifer really that was side splittingly funny." Before Jennifer could retaliate Sam sprinted off to catch onto a lose ball that had been passed forward by the defence. She took the ball in her stride and started to drive at the defence. She cut inside quickly only to take the ball back again, the defender lost her footing allowing Sam the chance to get a cross into the box. The defender deflected it away but only as far as Vicky. She took a touch with her knee teeing herself up for the volley which she took beautifully. The minute her boot left the ball you knew it was going in. The keeper dove to the left but had no chance, the ball flew into the back off the net.

Tree Hill High 1. Saints 0.

Sam ran to the crowd of girls around Vicky. Everyone high fived and congratulated her. Sam jogged back to her position and laughed whilst running past Jennifer.

"What's so funny?"

"Your still as unfit as ever my friend. You just stood on the spot the whole time I ran! How do you even get a game! "

"Well at least I have a family unlike some people!"

"Really is that the best you have got. And what kind of comeback is that? Seriously."

"Shut it queer!"

"Again amazing comeback. Couldn't have thought of a better one if I tried!" At this point Jennifer had had enough. She threw herself at Sam and tackled her to the ground. The game was abruptly stopped by the referee who had come bounding over to drag Jennifer off of Sam.

"Hey that enough. This is meant to be a friendly game girls. I told you at the start I wouldn't tolerate any of this kind of behaviour. Right number 12 your booked."

"What I didn't do anything?"

"What? Apart from moll me to the ground. Yeah of course you did nothing."

"Watch it number 6 or you will be getting booked for descent! Now can we get on with the game with out any more scraps?Good." The referee gave one last stern look before blowing his whistle for a free kick.

Sam couldn't believe Jennifer. After all these years she still had a vendetta against her and if it was to continue Sam new she could get seriously hurt.

The whistle blew for Half time and the girls crowded in for there team talk.

"Your doing great girls. Just go out and keep doing what your doing. It would be good to see you push for another goal just to relieve the pressure a little bit. Sam you okay? That girl doesn't seem to like you much." Sam laughed.

"Yeah something like that."

"Right then let get out there. You can do this guys, just have the faith." The team started to run off to their positions but before Sam could Melissa pulled her to the side.

"Are you sure your okay? I mean that number 12 is a psycho! Just watch yourself yeah."

"I thought that was your job!"

"Sam it's not funny she could really injure you and we need our star player you know."

"I know what I'm doing." And with that she ran off to her position.

* * *

The first ten minutes had gone by frantically with both teams coming close to scoring. But the dead lock was broken when The Saints broke threw the defence and equalised. Tree Hill stepped it up a level creating even more chances and in the 70th minute it finally paid off. Sam had sprinted up the line with the ball and had played a one-two with Vicky, she cut inside and stroke the ball hitting the back of the net. Sam ran up to Melissa with a big smile on her face.

"Looks like someone owes me twenty dollars!" Melissa stood there dumfounded she had actually lost a bet. And she did not like losing one bit.

"You'll see Davis. Karma's going to come round and kick you in the ass!"

In the last ten minutes The Saints tired and couldn't handle Tree Hill's fitness levels. A corner came and Melissa seized her chance, she was going to score! Sophie stepped up to take the corner. She swung it in on top of the keeper but Melissa had the height advantage. Leaping up she beat the keeper to the ball and headed it into the back of the net. The first thing she said was.

"Oh yeah Davis stick that in your pipe and smoke it!" The team burst out laughing and congratulated Melissa on her goal.

In the last few minutes Tree Hill decided to just keep possession of the ball. This aggravated Jennifer as she could not get the ball off of the players so decided to take her anger out on Sam. As Sam got the ball to her feet Jennifer took a run straight for the midfielder, as she was lacking some speed her sliding tackle missed the ball that Sam had just passed away and instead took Sam's leg out from underneath her. There was an almighty scream from Sam as she landed on the ground. This was the last straw for Melissa.

"What the fuck is your problem!" Melissa screamed right in her face, just incase she hadn't heard her! Melissa ran to Sam and knelt down. "Jesus Sam are you okay?"

"Fucking bitch. That was so uncalled for! And no I'm not okay!"

At this point the referee had enough of Jennifer's behaviour. Without saying anything he pulled out her second yellow card followed by a red card.

Melissa stood up from Sam's side and walked over to Jennifer.

"You didn't answer my question. What the fuck is your problem?"

"What's this Sam? Got your girlfriend fighting your battles? Isn't that was Lynsey is for? Oh that's right there is no more Lynsey to do that!"

At this Sam jumped up ignoring all the pain from her leg.

"Shut the fuck up Jennifer! You have no right saying that name!" For once Jennifer just shook her head and walked away knowing that she had done her job.

* * *

The girls returned to the changing room all in different moods. Melissa was confused out of her mind. A) Being called Sam's girlfriend. B) For Sam knowing that Bitch and C) Who the hell is Lynsey! Sam herself was a mix of emotions. She was pissed at the fact Jennifer mentioned Lynsey. And she was upset at being reminded of Lynsey. She flumped down on the bench. And rummaged threw her bag. A piece of paper caught her attention. Sam could not prepare herself for what she was about to see. It was a picture of her and Lynsey with Lynsey's face scored out. It was her favourite picture of the two of them. It would remind her of the good days but seeing it now only brought pain and fear. What she saw next brought an even bigger shock. It was a picture of Melissa outside of her house. And written on it was 'She's next!'

Sam's breath caught in her throat. Everything was spinning out of control and there was nothing she could do about it.

* * *

**So guys I actually wrote most of this at 2 o' clock in the morning whilst I was half drunk. So it probably hasn't turned out the way I wanted it too. I was also extremely pissed off at people in my life so angry writing doesn't always end up being that good!**

**Again please review and I know you all love me for this quick update!**

**Moochas Loveeeeee!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Hey Sam. Are you okay after everything that happened out there? It was a bit rough." Melissa asked whilst pulling off her shingaurds. "Sam?"

Sam was still lost in thought, she wasn't taking in anything that was going on around her until Melissa nudged her shoulder.

"Hello earth to Sam!" Sam quickly snapped out of it and shoved the photo's back into her bag.

"What? Yeah I'm fine."

"Are you sure…"

"I said I was fine just leave it okay!" Melissa chose to leave it she really didn't want to get into a fight with Sam not when the rest of the team were in the same room. There was an awkward silence between the two whilst they got changed.

"I'll wait for you outside yeah?" Sam asked walking away not giving Melissa a chance to answer.

Sam had only got about ten yards out the door when she was bombarded by Brooke and Haley. Brooke took Sam in her arms and gave her a hug.

"Are you okay? I mean that kid had some sort of vendetta against you!"

"God would everyone just leave it! Shit happens okay! I'm out of here!"

"Samantha! Come back here! Sam! Don't you dare!" Brooke went to storm after Sam but was held back by Haley.

"Brooke just leave her. You know she needs time before she opens up. Just let her be for just now okay?"

"I know you are right Hales but I hate to see her like that…"

"Hate to see who like what?" Brooke was interrupted by Melissa's presence. By the look on Brooke's face Melissa knew exactly what was wrong. "It's Sam isn't it? Where'd she go?" Melissa sighed as she dropped her bag to the ground. She rubbed her eyes with her hands. "It's okay Brooke, I'll find her. And don't worry Sam's just being Sam, she'll be fine. I promise."

"Are you sure? Because you have done so much for her lately and have got nothing back from her. I can easily…"

"Brooke listen, just having Sam in my life id good enough for me, I will find her and I will bring her back." Brooke simply nodded in agreement. "Can you take my bag for me? I'll pick it up when I get her home."

"Of course honey. Just give me a call if you need anything okay. And Melissa thank you." Melissa just shrugged her shoulders and walked away in the direction of the River Court.

* * *

Sam sat on her usual bench. She had been there for about ten minutes and the whole time she had been crying her eyes out. Everything was a mess. This wasn't supposed to happen. Everything was perfect; she had a family, friends, school was even good. But that perfect life was shattered in the blink of an eye and there was a high chance that everything was going to get much worse. She could lose everything, Brooke, Melissa and worst of all her own life. She had seen her friends life been taken away from her before and she couldn't let it happen again. She wouldn't.

Sam was sitting with the two photos in her hands. She thought that she had lost that photo, it had never had come into her mind that he had it. She used the pad of her thumb to stroke over Lynsey's face. God she missed her. And then she looked at the other photo. She had never been so scared before. Jake knew where Melissa lived, this photo was taken outside her house. Melissa has no clue what was happening. Nobody ever thinks that this could possibly happen to them, in her mind she had no right to worry.

Sam stared out at the water as her phone vibrated beside her. She just rolled her eyes knowing who was calling. She picked her phone up blindly and answered.

"Look Brooke who you just give me some time and I just need to think about things…"

"Ah so I take it you found my little present then." Sam's head shot up. No way. No frigging way!

"You?" Sam sneered as she jumped to her feet.

"Yup got in in one, it your big bro!"

"How many times have I got to say this…"

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah, quit the moaning would you. Lets just cut to the chase shall we. Whilst I was having a rummage in your bag, not only did I leave you a little present but I also helped myself to something. Well that's pretty obvious isn't it. It was your phone! I got your number as you have probably worked out. And to tell you the truth it's really come in handy. Now I don't have to find you to speak to you, I can just pick up the phone and dial your number! But you haven't heard the best part yet…Are you ready? Oh your just going to love it! Not only did I help myself to your number but I also borrowed your friend Melissa's number oh and Brooke's number. Oh and don't worry I know exactly who Brooke is. Mummy dearest! Well I would never have guessed it until she gave it away at today's game. You know, being the whole protective mom. Oh and nice goal by the way. Looks like you haven't lost the whole soccer talent. But anyway your friends will be expecting some, well, unexpected calls in the next few days. You won't be able to keep this quiet much longer Sammy. The truth always comes out! You get it 'comes out' " And with that the line went dead.

Sam started shaking. He was now officially in her life again. He could touch anybody he wanted. Sam couldn't control the her sobbing, for the first time in a long time she felt defeated. Her world was crumbling around her, she couldn't breathe, she started swaying back and forth, staggering side-to-side, just as she was falling to her knees familiar arms wrapped themselves around Sam's waste softening the blow. As the two bodies fell to the ground, Sam crumpled.

"It's over. I can't do anything about it anymore. I thought I could but I can't."

"Sshh its okay. Everything's going to be all right. I'm here now." But even Melissa didn't believe her own words.

* * *

After a few hours of sitting in each other's arms Sam eventually stopped crying but it was only because she had fallen asleep. Melissa watched concerned as her friend slept. Even with her eyes closed she could still see the fear evident. Melissa sighed as she held her friend. She honestly didn't know what to do. As she swept a strand of hair behind Sam's ear her phone vibrated in her pocket. As she looked at the caller ID she was surprised that it was not Brooke who was calling, instead the ID was Unknown. Melissa thought about leaving it to ring out but curiosity got the better of her.

"Hello." Nothing. All that she heard was deep breathing.

"Hellooooo. Anybody there? Come on is this some kind of sick joke cause really I'm not laughing here!" There was a chuckle on the other end of the line.

"A little comedian just like your friend. It would make a cute picture that, well apart from Sam's puffy red eyes. I see that I got to her, made her see that she is a sick person." Melissa's head darted around. She was officially freaked. This guy was watching them. She started to nudge Sam awake, they had to get out of there and fast. "Oh don't do that Sammy's sleeping."

"Melissa what's going on?" It didn't take Sam long to see that her friend was completely freaked out. And it soon became evident as to why she was freaked out.

"Aw Sammy's awake. Well I will leave you two to it. Oh and a word of warning if you want to stay normal then stay away from young Sammy there, she's nothing but a trouble maker!"

"Melissa give me the phone." Melissa handed over the phone. As Sam put the phone to her ear there was nothing but the dialling tone.

"Oh my god Melissa are you okay?"

"Sam he knew who I was, he knew you. Christ he was even watching us Sam! What the hell is going on?"

"I don't know okay. But what I do know is that we are not safe here. Come back to mine and we'll talk there. Please just come with me." Melissa looked around wondering if the crazed guy was still hanging around, she herself knew is wasn't safe and that Sam was right, they had to leave. She nodded her head in agreement. Sam lifted her bag and started to jog away. Melissa stood there slightly dumbfounded. Sam stopped in her tracks.

"Hey come on. I'm not going to let anything happen to you." Sam reached out her hand which Melissa hesitantly took. "Come on lets go." The two girls jogged off and in the direction of Sam's house. Which hopefully would be safe enough.

"Sam seriously what the hell is going on? I know that this has got something to do with last night. Why you were so worried about my safety. You knew about this guy and you didn't tell me! Sam I could have helped! You must have been so scared! God I'm scared now, he was watching us! How did he get my number Sam?" But Sam just kept jogging. "Sam would you just stop for a minute. God just talk!" Sam came to an abrupt stop.

"You want me to talk. Fine. When I was just a baby my mum left me, just dumped me like I was the garbage. I had to go from foster home to fucking foster home, none of them working out. So I had to continually go back and forth. Until one time I met the perfect family, well what thought was the perfect family. They abused me like I was their own little punch bag. After that I lived on the streets until somebody found me, her name was Lysney. Things happened and…" Sam paused trying to hold back the tears that were forming "She…she was killed alright. Is that what you wanted to hear Melissa. My life fucking story, to get me to open up to you. Well there I did it okay. I told you."

"Sam. I'm so sorry I can't imagine what…"

"No you can't even begin to understand so just don't okay. Don't give me the sympathy card okay, I don't deserve it." Melissa furrowed her eyebrows in confusement. She couldn't get her head around it. "Just leave me alone okay." Sam started to back away from Melissa.

"Sam don't okay. Don't you dare shut me out! I'm involved in this too you know! This guy seems to want to harass me too. And I'm scared just as much as you are Sam. So just let me in!" Sam continued to back away not looking where she was going. As she took another step her attention was turned to the loud beeping of a car horn. She stood there like a dear caught in headlights.

"SAM! LOOK OUT!"

Oh fuck!

* * *

**HAHA I'm getting good at these cliff hangers, don't you think! I know it was a bit of a short one but I couldn't quite think of what to write. So I just wrote what came into my head as I went along. Please let me know what your thoughts are!**

**And If you have any story ideas don't hesitate in mailing me them!**

**REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**So I just read over the last chapter and noticed all of my spelling mistakes! Shocking I know but hey I'm only human! Really I have no idea what is going to happen with this story I really am just writing what is coming into my head at the time so bare with me for a while as I may go through a writers block!**

**Anyhoo onwards and upwards!**

**Oh and yes I know it's been like forever but I know you's all still love me and are still reading (I hope!)**

Chapter 9

"SAM! LOOK OUT!"

Sam stood frozen to the spot. She closed her eyes and waited for the impact of the car but it never came. She cautiously opened one eye and found herself in Melissa's arms. Both girls breathing was erratic.

"Sam promise me that you will never do anything like that ever again okay?"

"Never planed it in the first place so no I won't be doing it again! Why am I not lying in the middle of the road dead?" Sam chuckled.

"Sam it's not funny! Well you will be pleased to know that my cat like reactions come in handy once in a while! And also that driver who swerved out just as I pulled you back onto the sidewalk!"

"Well I suppose I owe you then?"

"Seriously Sam. Sometimes I don't get you! You are joking around when you have got a stalker-slash-psycho guy on the lose and you nearly got your stupid ass ran down!"

"I think I'm going mad with all this drama Melissa. I've gone all giddy!" Sam swallowed a lump in her throat. "I'm going to tell Brooke."

"Wait! What?"

"I need to tell Brooke what's going on. I mean I'm losing it, I don't know what to do with myself. I need her." Melissa took Sam close to her body and sighed in contentment.

"Thank god. Because if you weren't going to tell her then I was going straight there and doing it myself! I really don't like the idea of some weirdo stalking us!"

"I'm sorry." Melissa pulled back and looked into Sam's eyes quizzically.

"Oh yeah what exactly for?"

"For being a bitch! I shouldn't have gone off at you back there. You didn't deserve that after everything you have done for me."

"Don't dare apologise. Sam you are going through things that nobody should ever have to go through. And by the sound of things you have already been through so much. And don't be thinking that I won't be asking questions about that cause your one stupid ass for not telling me about it! Sam I could have been there for you. Help you tell Brooke. Not right now but we will talk okay?"

"Yeah I know and I totally regret everything that I've done. Come home with me. There's something I need to tell you."

Melissa simply nodded and the two girls walked off in a comfortable silence.

* * *

The two girls lay on Sam bed staring up at the ceiling. They had sat there in silence for half an hour. Every so often Sam would go to say something but she just couldn't find her voice.

"I was In love." Melissa turned and faced her best friend.

"Really? Samantha walker I never took you for the falling in love type."

"Don't joke. Please."

"Okay. I'm listening." Sam sat up and crossed her legs and faced Melissa.

"After my Mom gave me up I had to go into a foster home. I don't remember much from when I was little but I just remember that it never worked out so I would end up having to go back to the foster home. When I was nine I remember going to this big house, white picket fence, a big garden and I had a bedroom to myself. Sandra, the mom, was so nice I'd never felt loved before I met her. She was kind and caring and she seemed to have the perfect relationship with her husband, Mark. But Mark lost his job. He became depressed and started drinking heavily and that's when he became violent but just towards Sandra. One day Sandra never came home I thought maybe she was just away on business but that day turned into forever. Come to think of it now I wouldn't be too surprised if he had killed her. He used to beat her so badly that I wouldn't be surprised if he did." Sam closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She felt the bed dip beside and felt Melissa's hand on top of her own. Silently telling her to continue. "After that everything changed. There was no one else to off load on except me so that's what happened, I was his punch bag" Melissa took Sam's hand in hers. A simple gesture that meant more than anything to Sam. "I didn't tell Brooke this next bit. Sandra and Mark had a son. He was just a year or two older than me. It was Jake my psycho-slash stalker. He was really quite a quite boy but that was what creeped me out the most about him. He was really good at just appearing out of nowhere. I think he was born with the stalker gene to be perfectly honest with you. He would never be touched by his dad, he thought he was the perfect son. So it was just me that he took his anger out on. After a month or so of abuse he died. He fell down the stairs drunk. Jake just disappeared I think he just went on the run. I don't think they even had any records of him. The next thing I know I'm back in the foster home. I hated it. All those people giving you sympathetic looks, thinking they knew everything about you just because they read your file! When I was 14 I had had enough of going back and forth. So I decided to live on the streets. I slept on park benches, libraries, I stole from shops and garbage bins just so I could get something to eat. This lasted for two years and then someone found me. Everything changed after that day, May 21st, I'll never forget that day. It was a Friday." Sam went to continue nut was interrupted by Brooke.

"Hey Sam we need to talk. Oh sorry Melissa I never knew you were here."

"That's okay I should get going anyway."

"No. I want Melissa to stay were not finished talking!" Sam got up and walked over to Brooke trying to emphasise her point.

"Sam don't worry about it. You've done good today, you need to speak to your mom. Let her in Sam." Melissa got up and hugged Sam. "Tell her Sam." Melissa whispered in Sam ear before she left to head to her home.

Brooke sat on Sam's bed and gestured for her to come sit beside her.

"So what's this you have to tell me? Actually first why don't you tell me about today? What happened?"

"Ugh fine. Her name is Jennifer Fox. A couple years back she broke my leg and I couldn't play for USA in the Youth World Cup. She shattered my dreams. Today was the first time that I'd seen her since then and as you saw she still had a little bit of a vendetta against me. But don't worry I will never have to see her again so no more Broken legs or anything for that matter!"

"Sam no wonder you were completely freaking out! If you had just told me then I could have got my team together to kick her ass!"

"By team you mean you, Haley and Peyton?"

"Yes and before you finish that comment off we are a kick ass team!" Brooke said as she laid her hand on Sam's leg. Sam winced in pain and pulled her leg away.

"Sam?"

"Em yeah it may have slipped my mind to tell you that my leg is pretty screwed!" Sam lifted her trouser leg to reveal her battered shin. Brooke momentarily gagged in her mouth.

"Did she do this to you?"

"Em no another time, another place and well another bitch. But it's fine."

"Sam seriously you really need to start to learn to talk! Your killing me here with all these secret's you have been hiding!" Just as Sam was about to speak Brooke cut her off. "No more okay!"

'_Ah crap now she's going to kill me if I tell her about Jake, but then again maybe she wouldn't she could help. No she definitely could help.'_

"Is it that time already, you should be getting to bed and you should take a shower since you know you kinda stink a little!"

"I do not! I mean sure I never got the chance to a shower earlier but…"

"Yeah and who's fault is that? Nobody else's but yours. Am I right? Yeah I am, now go get your butt in the shower!"

"But…"

"No buts Sam get in the shower!" Brooke had made her way to Sam's door. "I don't hear moving Sam get going!"

"Sheesh alright im going already!" Brooke smiled a triumphant smile as she watched Sam trudge to the bathroom.

'_Looks like Jakes going to have to wait till another day then!'_

_

* * *

_Melissa lay in her bed waiting for Sam to text her back. After Melissa had her shower she had text Sam asking how things went with Brooke.

'_God that girl! What am I going to do with her. I never thought that I would ever get stalked, never in my life!'_

Melissa was taken out of her thought by her phone vibrating.

'**Heyy Budd. Hows you? Well things didn't really go as planned. X'**

'**What do you mean by that Sam? X'**

'**Well you see I didn't tell her =/ Dnt hate me, It just wasn't the right tym! X' **

Melissa let out a groan sometimes she could really throttle that kid.

'**Sam to tell you the truth I don't really think there is a right tym to tell your mom that you are being stalked by your psycho "Brother" is ther? X'**

'**I suppose your ryt. Can u b there with me when I tell her? Xxx'**

Melissa left out a chuckle, Sam never ceased to amaze her. Like she would ever say no to Sam. Her best friend.

'**Well duh. Of course I will. I'm going out of town 2morro so wil have to wait till Monday so do you want to go to her store after school to speak to her? X'**

'**Em no but yeah =/ So anyway I'm sorry that we never got 2finish our convo earlier. Yea Mondays fine. X'**

'**Yeah but I've got one question.. The person that found you, was that Lynsey? You dnt have to tell me. X'**

'**Yeah. I'll c u monday. Love You Xxxx'**

"**Okay. No problem. Love You too. And I'll always be there for you. Always. Night. Xxxxx"**

Melissa sunk down into her bed and let out a sigh. She couldn't get her head around this at all. Sam was abused. She's got a stalker. She was nearly ran over. But the question that stood out the most in Melissa head was,

'_Who the fuck is Lynsey!'_

* * *

Sam sat in her class watching the clock tick by, the second hand agonisingly moving slow. What was she being taught? She couldn't tell you and she didn't really care. All she wanted was for lunch to hurry up so she could speak to Melissa. She had been late this morning so didn't get the chance to speak to her. The shrill ring of the bell grabbed Sam's attention. She quickly made her way out of the class and to her locker so that she could meet Melissa.

"Hey Sam-urai! Where'd you wanna go for lunch? "

"Courtyard?" Melissa nodded and followed Sam outside to the cool breeze. They sat on one of the benches that was situated the furthest away from the school.

"So, I was wondering if you didn't tell Sam about Jake what did you talk about?"

"Jennifer."

"Say who?"

"That bitch from Saturday. We kind of knew each other. Few years back she broke my leg. And to cut a long story short she still hates me."

"Em okay. News flash…why didn't you tell me this? If I knew I could have taken her out at the start of the game so she couldn't harass you."

"Meh. I'm so over it. I'm not going to see her again. So lets forget about it."

"Well okay then. I've got another question but It's kind of about what Jennifer said to you at the game. It's kind of been bugging me a little bit…"

"Go on…" Melissa was just about to speak when someone caught there attention.

""Hey Sam." It was Haley. "Have you seen Brooke? Or spoke to her? She isn't answering the home phone or her mobile? Did she have any plans today?"

"Em no. She said she was just going to be at the store…SHIT! Melissa we have to go!" Sam turned to her friend who was already standing.

"I know Sam lets go."

"Guys you can't just get up and go! Why are you so freaked out? It's like you have seen a ghost! Guys stop!"

But the two best friends were off and sprinting in the direction of Clothes Over Bro's hoping to god that Brooke was okay.

* * *

Brooke was sitting at her computer in Clothes Over Bro's when two teenager's came bundling into her store!

"AHHH!" Brooke shot uup from her seat clutching her chest.

"Fuck me!"

"Language! And what the hell!"

All three woman stood with there hands on there chest.

"Brooke you scared the living daylights out of me!"

"Em hello! I thought I was about to get robbed or something! Wait? Why aren't you In school?"

Melissa looked to Sam. And Sam looked to Brooke.

"Sam you can't run from it anymore." Brooke stepped a little closer to Sam as she noticed the tears dripping down her face.

"There's something I've got to tell you."

* * *

**DUNDUNDUN! Okay I don't know If you can class that as a cliffhanger as you all know what is to come. I have to apologise for the crappyness of the last part of this chapter I was writing it super fast so that I could get an update up.**

**Please keep the reviews coming and I really hope that use are all sticking with the story because I really want to finish it to see how it's going to end up.**

**REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yes I am still alive guys! I think I broke a record for the longest writers block in history!**

**I really hope someone is still reading this story and reviews this chapter because it feels like forever that I have been working on it and I would like some opinions though!**

**Again a appologise for the lack of updates hopefully the writer is back in me!**

**Flashbacks are in italics.**

**I DO NOY OWN ANYTHING!**

Chapter 10

"I've got a psycho stalking brother!" Melissa slapped her hand to her head.

"Oh come on Sam you could have handled that slightly better!"

"Well I'm sorry if I've been worrying my ass off about telling my mom that we are being stalked!"

"Yeah but…"

"Woah woah woah woah! What the hell? You're being stalked and you to are bickering like an old married couple! Sit down and tell me what the hell is going on!"

"Ugh fine. Where do you want me to start?"

"Well maybe at the small fact in this matter, why would somebody want to stalk you?"

"You know how I told you about that family that adopted me but he went crazy and all that. Well I may have left out the small detail that they had a son, making him my step-brother. When I lived with them he was very quiet around the house but that's what was scariest about him. After everything happened he just disappeared never to be seen again. But a few years later he appeared in my life again but I got the impression that he had been following me for a long time. He knew everything about me, it was like he was waiting for the perfect moment to reveal himself." Melissa gave Sam a sympathetic look and shimmied closer to her on the sofa.

"Sam you never told me that part. I thought this was the first time since then that you had seen him?"

She took Sam's hand into her own and squeezed it encouraging her to continue. Melissa turned to look at Brooke trying to gauge her reaction to all of this. It was one of shock to say the least.

"Why didn't you just tell me about him in the first place? If you were scared then you know I'm always going to be here to protect you."

"I know that and I'm sorry. And I really wish I had told you because now he is back again and I really am scared. He's been following me and Melissa. He has come to the River court a couple of times and I he was at the game on Saturday. He broke into the locker rooms and stole my phone, he took Melissa and your number. When Melissa found me after the game he phoned Melissa phone and he was watching us, he knew everything that we were doing. We ran as fast as we could to get home. But now I'm scared that he is going to come to the house and I couldn't handle that."

"It won't come to that okay, were going to phone the cops when we get home and tell them everything. And Sam you are going to have to probably tell them about the first time he came after you." Sam sighed and rest her head in her hands. She didn't want her mom to find out about Lynsey in an interview to give evidence.

"Sam you need to know that I'm going to be here for you no matter what and I'm not letting you out of my sight until this mad man is caught and put behind bars. And that goes for you too Melissa, you have to tell your mom about all of this."

"But my mom is away on business for the next two weeks so I'm home alone…"

"You're staying with us then, isn't she Brooke? I'm not letting her out of my sight. If your going to wrap me up in bubble wrap then a least do it to her as well. He has been stalking the both of us not just me."

"Slow down Sam. Of course Melissa is going to stay with us, I wouldn't want it any other way. Is that okay with you Mel?"

"Of course it is. Just think of it as a giant sleepover!"

"You always manage to make a joke in a serious situation, don't you?"

"Well that's just part of my amazing charm that you both love! Now come on I want some food!" Melissa said whilst grinning gingerly.

"Always thinking about your stomach Bradford! Good to see some things never change!" Melissa just nudged Sams shoulder and walked towards the door.

"Now who's coming with me? Because I don't quite feel like going out there by myself!"

"Again with the jokes!"

"Come on you too I'll just go get my bag and we'll head. Okay?"

The two girls nodded and waited beside the door. Sam leant her head against Melissa's shoulder and let out a sigh.

"See that wasn't so hard now was it?"

Sam just closed her eyes and chuckled at the fact her best friend was frigging awesome!

* * *

"So…Its been a rather eventful day don't you think?" Melissa said as she wondered back into Sam's bedroom.

"Just the usual I suppose!" Melissa stuck her tongue out laughed at Sam's ability to be to casual about everything in life.

After Brooke brought the two of them home, she phoned the school to say that the girls would not be attending for the next couple of days due to family concerns. They had ordered a Chinese for their dinner and Melissa had just taken a shower before they were going to go to bed.

Sam lay with her hands behind her head staring up at the ceiling.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Melissa asked as she lay down next to Sam.

"We never did finish that conversation the other night, you know the one before Brooke barged in and cut it short."

"Yeah I know the one. And to be honest I haven't stopped thinking about it since. Sam who is Lynsey?"

Sam closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"21st May was the day we met. I was sitting in a diner when she walked in. She was with a bunch of friends. Normally I wouldn't notice anybody that walked in but when she did you could literally see a glow coming off of her, she was hard to miss! She was so loud that I am pretty sure everyone could hear her, but the stories she was telling were hilarious, for most of the time I had to stifle a laughter or she would have noticed I was listening. It started to get late so I had to head to the library before it shut or I wouldn't have had a place to stay that night. As I walked out I couldn't help but look at her but she caught me looking but the strange thing was that I would usually look away but I couldn't and then she smiled at me, man that smile was to die for! She watched me walk out of the diner and I thought that it would be the last time I would see her. When I got to the library it was closed so I had to go for second best, a park bench. I remember I was just about to fall asleep when someone's voice caught my attention. I'll never forget her first words 'You know you're a pretty young hobo!' I remember I just burst out laughing and she looked at me like I was a mad women!

"_Okay you're not just a hobo but a drunk and psychotic hobo! And on that note I'm gona leave!"_

"_No wait! I'm not it's just that coffee I had like an hour ago has made me super hyper!"_

"_Yeah and I don't think those seven spoons of sugar in it did you any good either!"_

_Sam looked at her quizzically._

"_You counted how many sugars I put in my coffee!"_

"_Em…So why are you sleeping on a bench?"_

"_Don't change the subject! You were watching me?"_

"_You were watching me too! And anyway whenever I notice someone who is not happy, especially at your age, It confuses me! I like to be happy all the time, live life to the full and never care about what people are going to think about you! And when I saw you I new I had a mission on my hands!"_

"_What makes you think I'm not happy!"_

"_Em hello! Your Park bench!"_

"_Its not my park bench!"_

"_So then you wouldn't mind me sitting down on it too?"_

"_Suppose not."_

"_Good because I wasn't going to take no for an answer! The names Lynsey! Lynsey Middleton here at your service!"_

"_Walker. Samantha Walker. Here to be serviced?"_

"_You got it! Now instead of sitting here freezing our butts off how bout you come back to mine and have a chat. Find out why your sleeping on park benches."_

"We hit it off straight away. I remember going back to her apartment. She made up the spare bed for me to stay for the night. She insisted that I stay for as long as I wanted to. I remember telling her that I would be out of her hair by the next day but deep down I wanted to stay there. And I did. Three months down the line and I was still staying there. I had told her everything that had happened to me and she told me that she would promise to make me happy again and she did."

"_Sam there is something that I need to tell you and maybe I should have told you as soon as I met you but I didn't think that it would matter."_

"_Okay. You can tell me anything."_

"_I'm, well, there's no easy way to say this so here it goes…I'm gay. I like girls."_

"_I know what being gay means douche bag!"_

"_You mean you don't care?"_

"_Why on earth would I care about your sexual preferences! It doesn't change who you are! You are still my best budd and you always will be! Even if you were an alien with two heads! How long have you known?"_

"_Past few years. I've dated a few girls but they've never really worked out. I wasn't out to my parents so it was difficult to have any real relationship when you were keeping it a secret, in the end they became to strained and the relationships never worked out."_

"_So how do you know for sure?"_

"_I just know sweetie. If anybody is gay it's me! I mean every girl that walks by me on the street I drool over!"_

"_Well I did wonder that time when we went to the cinema and you were totally eyeing that girl in the ticket line and then for some reason you disappeared in the middle of the movie…OMG you were… ewe I do not want to visualise my best friend having sex In the cinema toilet!"_

"_Omg I totally thought I had gotten away with that! Sorry!"_

"_It doesn't matter…much! But in all seriousness I still love you and maybe a little bit more so now!"_

"_I love you too Walker!"_

"I remember after that night we were inseparable. I didn't care that she was gay. Before I met Lynsey I would never really know how to react if someone told me that but she was my best friend and I really didn't care. She told me that she had to move out of her house because her Mom wouldn't accept her for who she was so she kicked her out. She was pretty upset after telling me what her mom had said to her so that night I slept in her bed with her, I really didn't want to leave her in such a fragile state. When we woke up she was scared that I would have changed my mind but I hadn't she was still the same old Lynsey to me. Unbelievably our friendship actually grew closer, you would never have thought that it would have been possible but we grew stronger together. This next bits really hard for me can you promise me you will still be sitting next to me after I tell you?"

"Sam I'm never going to leave you."

"It had been the perfect day."

"_Hey Sam are you okay? You seem a bit quiet?__"_

"_Yeah, I'm okay. It's just, it doesn't matter."_

"_Hey no, of course it matters, if something's bothering you then tell me."_

"_You remember the first time we met, you told me that you lived life to the full?"_

"_Of course I do, it's my life motto! Where you going with this?"_

"_I want to live my life. I want to take a risk."_

"_A risk on what?"_

"_On you. Ever since the day I met you I knew there was something special about you. The way you smile and laughed, it entranced me and it scared me. I felt something that I had never felt before and I thought was wrong to feel. But over the past few months I've come to realise that its normal and I know that I'm not scared anymore. I know what I want. Lynsey. I want you. I want more than just a friendship. I have deeper feelings than that for you. All those nights when we fell asleep together I wanted nothing more than just to lean over and kiss you but I couldn't bring myself to it. And then you told me you were gay and when you told me I nearly burst with excitement because I knew then that maybe I would have a chance. I couldn't stand the thought of losing you so I kept my feelings to myself, up until now that is."_

"_Do you still want to lean over and kiss me now?"_

"And that's exactly what I did. I kissed her. Melissa. I'm gay."

"I know you are. I kind of guessed it when you started speaking about her."

"So you let me freak out over nothing! I thought you were going to yell at me and then leave!"

Melissa sat up and looked Sam directly in the eye.

"Sam. I. Melissa. Bradford. Am. Never. Going. To. Leave. You! You got that! Now come here my great gay goof! I am always going to love you nothing will ever stop making me love you!"

"Yea I know."

"Then why the hell are you crying?"

"It's just talking about her had brought so many memories back that it hurts so bad. I miss her so much it kills me everyday." Melissa pulled Sam closer to her. She hated how much Sam was hurting just now.

"What happened to her Sam?" Sam just shook her head.

"No not tonight. I don't want to relive that yet. I just want to sleep. You can sleep in the spare room if you want?"

"Really? Just because you told me you like girls doesn't mean that I am not going to sleep in the same bed as you! Now come here. I wanna feel some love!"

Sam lay next to Melissa and closed her eyes tight. She couldn't believe that she had just told her best freiend that she was gay and that she was still here to support her.

Maybe everything was going to work out after all.

* * *

**Aww Sweet Fluff. I hoped yous enjoyed. REVIEW!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I'm still alive everybody and back with another chapter! I hope yous all enjoy!**

Chapter 11

Sam woke up with a groan. She really hated mornings. She stretched her arms out and flapped them to the side only to hit a sleeping body beside.

"Shit!" Sam jumped and rolled off the edge of her bed. "Ow"

With all the commotion Melissa had stirred in her sleep. "What the fuck Sam? Seriously cant you just sleep normally, some of us are trying to get a good night sleep here." Melissa rolled over expecting to see Sam. "Sam?"

"I'm down here…" Melissa peered over the side of Sam's bed and burst out laughing.

"What you doing down there?"

"Oh I don't know, making waffles!" Sam answered sarcastically. "You kicked me out the bed!"

"Em I think you'll find I didn't… "

"Well you got in my way and I fell off the bed" Sam kneeled up on her elbows and smiled at Melissa "same difference."

Melissa just shook her head and flumped back down on Sam's bed "Whatever you big homo, just get back in bed cause its really too early to be getting up."

"Really, now you know I'm gay your just going to use it against me?"

"No, I just like calling you a homo now, problem?" Sam's head popped up beside Melissa.

"Only if you say it out in public I do." She got up and sat down beside Melissa.

"Well duh I'm not that stupid, I know your closet door is firmly shut and that your not coming out of it."

"Not yet anyway." Melissa sat up and looked at Sam quizzically.

"Yet?"

"Well I cant live a lie so I'll have to tell people one day and Brooke."

"Now come on Brooke is the least of your worries, she's the coolest mom she could have, she'd have no problem with it!"

Sam shrugged her shoulders "Maybe, you just never know these days how people will react."

"Em yeah but considering that The Ellen DeGeneres show is Brooke's favourite…"

Sam burst out laughing "That is the funniest thing, next you'll be saying that she watches The L Word!

"Actually now that you mention it I thought I saw her watching it the other time I was here…"

Sam picked up a pillow and swung it at Melissa "Oh my god shut up, that would just be weird!"

"Okay, Okay stop it already, you'll mess my hair up!"

"What more than it already is. You always have the best bed head babe!"

"Babe? Is that like a gay thing?"

"No, I've said babe before…. I think? So have you."

"Alright, chill out _Babe!_" Sam swung the pillow at her straight in the face again.

"Ow, quit it!"

"Well stop making gay jokes!"

"Fine I will! Now if you excuse me I'm away to the bathroom to get away from this mad woman!" Melissa swung her legs out from under the cosiness of the covers and planted her feet on the cold wooden floor. She made her way over to the door.

"Yeah right you're just going to check on your bed head!" Melissa turned around and feigned shock.

"You've upset me and now I'm going to leave!"

"Yeah but you always come back"

"So what's the plans today?" Brooke, Sam and Melissa were all situated in the living room lounging on the sofa.

"Well I was going to take over the world and create peace for everyone but my schedule was rather busy with a marathon Mario Kart on the Wii."

Brooke sat up and looked at Melissa worriedly "Seriously, Melissa where do you think these up? Your crazy!"

"Yeah I know but my theory is that if I didn't say it out loud I'd literally go crazy."

Sam scoffed and Melissa's theory "You do realise that made no sense what so ever right?"

"Yeah well it made sense to me!"

The three girls sat in silence.

"So…" Brooke sighed.

"So…" Melissa replied.

"This is bull! I cant believe we've been reduced to staying in our own home cause some freak wants to kill me!"

"Samantha!"

"What he does! I should just walk out there and face him!"

Brooke sat beside Sam and took her hand in hers.

"Samantha. You are not stepping out of this house until this guy is put behind bars! You really think that he'd want to kill you? I thought he just wanted to scare you?"

Sam closed her eyes and sighed "He's killed before…"

The room fell silent once again, Sam didn't dare open her eyes, she knew that Melissa would know who that person was.

"Sam? How do you know that?" Sam slowly opened her eyes and looked into Brooke's concerned eyes.

"I knew them. I knew the person he killed." She turned to look at Melissa. "It was Lynsey."

"I'm so sorry Sam."

Sam shook her head "Its okay, it wasn't your fault"

"Sam honey, who's Lynsey?"

Sam took a deep breath and sat back against the sofa. She was caught between two thoughts _'Do I just tell her and make my life easier'_ and _'this really isn't the time' _but it was the time.

"When I left The Deans I went back to Social Services but I couldn't handle it. I went on the run, I basically lived on the streets."

"Hey, Sam do you want me to leave you two alone?" Melissa asked as she stood up.

"No, I want you here, you need to hear some of this too. There was this girl, Lynsey. She let me stay with her one night after she found me sleeping on a park bench. I ended up staying there for months, we became inseparable. There was one night that she was working, I went outside to put the garbage out and that's when I saw him. The first time in a year. He hadn't changed much, I knew instantly who he was. I remember that smug look on his face and then he waved at me. I felt sick, I ran back inside and locked all the doors. I text Lynsey and told her to come straight home from work. Thankfully she did. She knew something was wrong but she didn't push it, she knew to leave it. A month went past and I' been getting these small reminders that he was still watching me and Lynsey. Every time Lynsey went to work he'd ring the bell to the flat, at first I obviously answered it, I thought she's forgotten her key but when I lifted the phone it was him, he told me he was watching us and that he knew where Lynsey worked and that if I told her he'd hurt her so that he could hurt me. I would sit all day worrying about Lynsey, I would text her every hour to make sure that she was okay.

After a month, they kind of stopped, he would never phone me when Lynsey went out. One day I got a text from Lynsey saying to meet her at work; she had a surprise for me. So thinking that I was safe enough to go out alone I went. When I got there I asked at the reception desk if Lynsey was in her office but she told me that she'd gone home. Right there I knew something was wrong. So I phoned her phone but it wasn't her who answered, it was him. I could hear her screaming in the background…"

Sam choked out a sob. Brooke wrapped her arms round Sam as her own tears ran down her face. She looked over at Melissa who was also crying. Brooke waved her hand for Melissa to come sit beside them. Melissa got up and sat beside Sam and put her arm round her. Sam pulled back and wiped her tears from her face.

"I ran, that's all I could do, run. I got to our flat and opened the door, I could never prepare myself for what I was going to see. She was in the kitchen. She just lay there. There was blood everywhere and she wasn't moving. He'd stabbed her. She was already gone when I got there, she was as white as a ghost, her beautiful face… Her beautiful brown eyes stared back at me, you could see the pain in them, the hurt. I collapsed down to the ground, I couldn't breathe. Her phone started ringing, I don't know why but I just answered it. All I heard was 'It'll be you next Sam' and he hung up. I crawled to her body and just held her. I held her for hours.

She was the only person who loved me and I'd lost her. My life was over because she was my life"

Sam broke down in Brooke's arms, she couldn't stop the tears from falling. She'd replayed that night in her head until this very day and never told anybody apart from the police. The only thing Brooke could do was comfort Sam, she was crying that hard that she couldn't speak anyway. Melissa just sat in utter shock, she couldn't believe that Sam had to see the love of her life dead in front of her like that. She had no idea how Sam was going to tell Brooke that Lynsey was infact her girlfriend.

"Its okay Sam, were going to get this guy and he's going to go down for life. Your going to be safe, were all going to be safe, you, me and Melissa."

"But what if your not? He got Lynsey. I should have told her about him but I didn't."

"But honey. You've told us, were going to be fine. How could you have known that he was going to do that to Lynsey, you didn't. Nobody did. Okay? This guys a bastard and he's going to pay to what he did to you and to Lynsey."

Sam just nodded her head and held onto Brooke closely.

"She's right you know, he's going to pay and if the police don't get a hold of him first then I certainly will make him pay!" Melissa said as she took hold of Sam's hand.

"Sam, honey, I know what you just told everything but there's one question I want to ask but you don't have to answer. Lynsey she wasn't just your friend was she?"

Sam shook her head no. "I wanted to tell you differently. I wanted it to be one of the stories when she made me happy, I wanted you to know her as the bubbly girl that I knew and not just my girlfriend that was murdered!"

"So tell me, tell me about her."

Sam looked up at Brooke "Really?"

"Yes really, I want to know about the girl who made you happy. That all I care about Sam, you being happy and if it's a girl I don't care. You love who you love!"

Sam burst into tears once again.

"I love you so much Brooke. You mean the world to me and so do you Melissa. I thought I'd never find anybody who'd love me again."

"We do love you and we'll never stop loving you Sam, never. Now tell me about Lynsey."

And that's what Sam did. She spoke into the early hours about all the things her and Lynsey did together until she fell asleep in Brooke's arms and with Melissa beside her. Brooke sat with two young girls beside her.

Silent tears ran down her face.

Tears were shed for Sam.

And most of all tears were shed for Lynsey.

A girl who never deserved to die.

* * *

**Okay so it wasn't that long but it was a big part in this story, Sam coming out to Brooke. A lot of it didn't come out the way I wanted it to, I have the perfect image of how Brooke would react to this but I just cant write it down! So I'm slightly pissed out how I wrote it!**

**I hope you enjoyed, please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well it's been just about a year since I've updated this. There was a few reviews and story favourites recently so some people are obviously still reading. So after reading my favourite Sam/Brooke fan fiction I started to remember how much I loved these two together hence my writing of this chapter. My writing has slightly changed, my new stories are all from somebody's POV so it was weird getting back to this one but hopefully its still okay. There will more than likely be some mistakes as I am writing in the early hours of the morning.**

**Enjoy! (Hopefully)**

Chapter 12

Sam woke up with one hell of a sore neck. As she slowly manoeuvred her body she soon realised that her body was tangled up with two other ones, one belonging to a snoring Brooke and the other to a drooling Melissa. Oh how she wished she had a camera right now. She tried to release her dead leg from underneath Melissa's without disturbing either of them, after one last tug she managed to free herself from the two bodies with only a slight moan coming from Melissa.

As she slowly dragged her aching body towards the direction of the bathroom, the feeling in her leg started to return or more like the dull ache in her shin became much more apparent. Sliding the leg of her sweatpants up it was soon obvious that the bruising was also a lot worse, I nice combination of blues, blacks and purples which had made there way down her shin and ended at her heal and three red lines from the studs to accompany them. Even as the light material slid over the top of the bruise there was a shock of pain up Sam's leg.

After making the decision of keeping her sweats rolled up Sam continued to the bathroom, locking the door behind her and making her way to the sink.

"Holy shit…"

Sam stared at her appearance in the mirror that was situated above the sink. Her hair was a tangled mess, her eyes were bloodshot, black rims under her eyes like she'd gone ten rounds in a boxing ring and her lips dry and chapped.

"Well don't I look sexual this morning."

Last night had been rough for the whole of Sam's body and she was definitely feeling it this morning.

Sighing loudly she turned the tap on and splashed her face with cold water, hoping that it would shock her from her still sleepy state but she knew only a very strong coffee would help her with that.

Just as she was dabbing her face dry there was a knock on the bathroom door.

"Hey Sam you okay in there?"

Brooke.

Sam knew It wouldn't be long until she noticed that she had disappeared from her side.

"Yeah just give me a minute and I'll be out."

Hanging the towel back on the rail Sam looked back at her reflection. She would be lying if she said she wasn't worried about speaking to Brooke this morning. Yeah she spoke to her till the early hours of the morning but today was a new day, Brooke had time to think about what Sam had told her last night so her opinion could have easily changed.

Sam was once again taken out of her thoughts by another knock on the door, this time from a different source.

"Oh my God, Davis if you don't open this door right now I'm going to pee on the floor! I mean it, open the frigging door!"

Sam would have loved nothing more than to leave Melissa dancing outside the bathroom door for a little longer but Melissa does have the worst bladder in Tree Hill so she didn't want to take the chance of having to clean up after her!

"I'm sorry I couldn't quite hear that Bradford. Were you needing something?"

Smirking as she made her way to the door, she heard what could only be described as a whimper from the other side.

Releasing the lock, Sam barely got herself out of the way when a mass of blonde hair attacked her.

"Jeese you weren't joking."

"Just get out Sam!"

Laughing at her friends antics Sam closed the door behind her and made her way to the kitchen where she could already smell the coffee. And there sitting on the counter was the culprit of the glorious morning smell.

"Brooke you life saver."

Jumping up on to the bar stool she clasped her hands around her favourite mug and slowly sipped on the scalding liquid. Closing her eyes she let the caffeine sift through her body but she was taken out of her thoughts by Brooke laughing.

Opening her eyes she soon discovered it was in fact herself that Brooke was laughing at.

"That has got to be the best bed head I have ever seen you with in the morning Sam, that's all on a class of its own!"

The glower Sam gave back to Brooke only looked half as good as she wanted it too because she herself was trying to hold in her laughter. Just as she was about to retort…

"Holy shit Sam! Nice hair that we're supporting today!"

The one and only Melissa Bradford, impeccable timing.

"I'm choosing to ignore both of your immaturity right now"

Sam took another sip of her coffee trying to go back in to her caffeine induced world but the sound of sniggering filling her ears around her was a little off putting.

"Well at least I wasn't the one who was snoring or drooling this morning…"

The sniggering stopped and silence hung in the air, Sam watched as Brooke turned back to the coffee machine and Melissa sulked back to the couch.

Never mess with Sam and her awesome bed head.

* * *

Brooke Davis did a lot of things as a new found mother but recently her item on top of the list was worrying. She didn't think there was anything in her book for what to do when you're told your daughter is being stalked and harassed as well as her best friend and mother.

No there definitely want a chapter for that.

As she sat at her dining table with her drawings splayed out in front of her she couldn't take her mind off of her daughter who was situated on the couch, iPod in hand and headphones in ears.

What was she meant to do?

Sam had been her quiet self this morning but a little too quiet for Brooke's liking. She hadn't quite had the opportunity to sit her daughter down and talk to her about last nights conversation but that was Sam all over. One night her walls will breakdown and she will let you in and the next morning they are built back up, nice and high.

The mornings small banter was the only conversation that had gone on in the Davis household and the silence was starting to get to her. Melissa had removed herself from the awkward silence to the retreat of Sam's bedroom to work on an assignment so now was Brooke's best chance to speak to Sam and have some mother daughter time.

After five minutes of plucking up the courage Brooke rose to her feet and made her way over to Sam, it was now or never.

"Sam? Hey Sam!"

Waving her hand in front of her daughters face Sam reluctantly took her headphones out and paused her iPod.

"Hey. Whats up?"

Brooke sat down beside Sam knowing now that she had her full attention.

"I was wondering the same thing. You seem a little quiet this morning and I was just wanting to talk about last night. About what you told me…"

The sentence dragged off and Brooke tried to make eye contact with Sam's downcast eyes.

"Sam look at me sweetheart."

Slowly lifting her head up Brooke soon noticed the wet pools in Sam's eyes.

"Hey now don't cry sweetie, you're not in trouble. Listen to me Sam. I will always love you okay. I don't care who you love, if it's a girl or if it's a boy, as long as they love you back and treat you right then I've got no problem with that. I wish that you could have told me sooner but I understand that It was obviously I hard situation you were in, especially with everything you told me about Lynsey. I wish that hadn't happened to you and I swear I'm going to get justice for what happened to her. And I certainly am not going to let anything happen to you or to Melissa. You hear me Samantha?"

There was a nod of a head.

"I love you mom"

Sam sprang forward and into Brooke's awaiting arms and where she let the flood gates open once again. They sat like that until Sam started to calm down.

"If Mrs Scott wasn't basically your family I would so totally… oh crap I just interrupted something. My bad!"

Melissa stood, book in hand as she saw Sam in Brooke's arms. On hearing Melissa's rant Sam detached herself from Brooke wiping her tear stained eyes and looked at Mel with questioningly.

"You would so totally what? Because she isn't basically family, she is family."

Brooke couldn't hold the smile back upon hearing what Sam had just said, she couldn't wait to tell Haley. Melissa crossed her arms and scowled at Sam.

"But she gave us this crappy assignment to do and I don't know what to do. You're the English buff and I'm the maths buff, you've got to help me out here. Please."

If she were just to stomp her foot in that moment she would certainly be taken for a little kid in a huff. Sam just continued to stare as Melissa broke out the puppy dog eyes.

"For god sake fine I'll help you, just get your scrawny ass back in that bedroom and I'll be there in a second.

Mel literally jumped for joy and fist pumped the air.

"Thanks Samurai!"

Rolling her eyes at her friends antics once again Sam's attention was brought back to Brooke as Melissa disappeared back into her bedroom.

"So what's the plan Brooke? Cause I'm kind of scared."

Brooke smiled sympathetically at Sam and took her hand in to hers.

"I'm going to go down to the police station and I'm going to report what has been happening with you girls. I have no idea what they will do about it but hopefully we can get the ball rolling to get this guy behind bars, for good. Now why don't you go and help Melissa before she starts pulling her hair out."

Brooke gathered Sam into another hug.

"Okay but do me a favour when you go to the station can you not go alone? Ask Peyton or Haley to go with you at least then I wont worry so much about you when you're gone."

"Yeah sweetie I'll give one of them a call, I'll have to tell them whats going on obviously so I take it you don't mind me filling them in?"

Sam wondered for a minute or two.

"Well no not really. I kind of don't want them dragged into this mess but they'll soon be asking questions considering the three of us will be under house arrest for a while."

Brooke chuckled at Sam's small attempt at a joke to lighten the mood.

"Okay I will, now go on I can hear Melissa's cogs turning in there!"

As Brooke watched Sam walk back to her bedroom, she started to think maybe things were turning around for her and Sam. Everything seemed to be out in the open and Brooke was going to sort everything out. As Sam's mom she had to.

* * *

**So I ended up finishing this when I woke up. I was starting to struggle near the end of the chapter hence there being more dialogue. I might change this to POV's next time just cause that's how I tend to write these days, so if anybody is still reading drop me a review to let me know if you wouldn't mind me doing that.**

**Also I don't know when I'll be next updating. I'm hoping this is the start to be reader block finishing and I'll write a chapter for each of my stories before deciding if im going to focus on one or two.**

**But yeah leave a review and let me know what you think, I know it was just a filler but at least I am writing again!**


End file.
